


Little Harvey Specter

by KatrinaKaiba



Series: Little Harvey Specter [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKaiba/pseuds/KatrinaKaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just got an image of you as a dad. It's like a Little Harvey Specter, you know, all hair gelled and like pinstriped OshKosh B'gosh." But what if Harvey really did have a child? How would that go? Follow Harvey as he faces his own demons and makes the transition from bachelorhood to fatherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aiden Michael

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Suits, just any characters that you don't recognize.

There was something to be said about sleep, Mike surmised. It was a time for brains to rest and problems to disappear for a few restful hours. It was a time for him to kick back and relax after hours of words and letters jumbling into his brain. After hours of being stuck in between the proverbial pissing contest Harvey and Louis entertained themselves with. After hours of staring at Rachel’s now deserted office and wondering where it went wrong.

            He spent most of his time after she left thinking about the fallout. Rachel had seen him with Tess. Tess, his ex-flame, his first love and lover. Tess, married Tess. After Rachel had left, Mike had told Tess to leave straight after so he could think. He wanted so badly to smoke but Harvey had demanded him never again to smoke after the problems it caused in the office. The motion that Hardman made before being dismissed was still in effect and now instead of every three months, drug tests were given every month. Harvey said it could never happen again and it left Mike distressed. The withdrawal was bad the first time, this time it was even worse. Coupled with his grief about his grandmother’s death along with the guilt of sleeping with Tess was killing him. He had told Harvey, who, understandably, had a look of sheer disappointment on his face. Mike hated that look. Harvey, always lecturing, told Mike another story about his family, without the aid of drugs or alcohol. He told him the story of his father finding out his mother cheated. He told Mike of the look on his father’s face. The look of ultimate betrayal, hurt, and helplessness that crossed his father’s features. He told him how much he wanted to take away that hurt and pain. He told Mike that what he did, he could never take back. He broke a man’s trust in his wife and could’ve irreparably damaged their relationship. It made Mike think about one of their cases where the judge was a complete asshat to Harvey when he thought the man had slept with his wife. Harvey hadn’t and now Mike knew why. It reminded him of his mother and the thought of breaking another man like she did repulsed Harvey. Mike had looked Harvey in the eyes and vowed never to disappoint him in that manner again.

            Tess was a remembered memory among the others that flowed around his brain. He could never forget it, the downside to his eidetic memory. Instead he filed it away into the part of his brain reserved for Trevor and all his shortcomings. Mike shifted in his bed, determined to go to sleep but the thoughts kept him awake. He dozed for a while, never fully sleeping until the sound of his phone ringing interrupted his doze.

            Mike shot up and grabbed the phone off the bedside table not looking at the screen. There was only one person who would call at this hour of the night. “Hello?” He answered groggily.

            “Get over here. Now.” The voice said simply and hung up. Mike thought about calling his boss back and demanding a please be thrown in there somewhere but decided against it sensing the man’s distress.

Mike thought many things as he dressed and biked into Manhattan; cabs weren’t readily available at 3 in the morning. He wondered why Harvey was up so late, what he was doing and why Mike was the one he called. If it was for work than Mike was usually the first one called, but they didn’t have an opened case at the moment. Unless Jessica threw one on him, as she often did at the most inappropriate times. He pulled his bike next to the rack across from the building door. He stepped into the lavishly decorated lobby and quickly entered the elevator to Harvey’s penthouse condo. His eyes took in the sights allowed by a glass elevator. The night sky stained black with the bright lights surrounding the city. He could see little if nothing else because of them. The elevator stopped and Mike stepped out into the hall before Harvey’s door. He let out a breath and knocked on it. He heard a ‘come in’ growled out from behind it. Mike opened the door carefully, hoping that something wasn’t going to come flying at his head. He stepped in cautiously walking over to the couch and being taken by complete surprise at what he found when he got there.

            Instead of Harvey Specter, legal devil extraordinaire, womanizer and all around general asshole; there, on the cushions, was a small figure wrapped in a blanket. A baby. Mike’s eyes widened as he took in the child’s features. It was small, chubby baby, probably eight or nine months old, fluffy brown hair matted down with the sweat that only sleep could bring. He wore a light blue sleeping jumper. Its face was round and glowed with the chubby innocence of the baby’s age. If the color of the clothes was any indication, the baby was a boy. Mike heard the sounds of bare feet against the wood floor and turned to see an unkempt Harvey walk into the room. Mike allowed himself to look at Harvey for a moment. His hair was ungelled and ruffled, his cheeks lined with slight dark stubble. He was wearing a tight t-shirt and grey cotton pants. His eyes looked tired and his mouth was set in a frown. He glanced at Mike and back to the sleeping child.

            “If you were me,” Harvey started with a sigh. “You would’ve started with ‘give me an explanation…now.’”

            “That’s what I want though.” Mike said coming around to stand in front of him. Harvey sighed again and dragged a hand down his face. He went to sit on the couch, next to the child.

            “Remember the phone call I got today?” Harvey asked. Mike nodded. Mike remembered that he and Harvey were in the office. They were reading a case file together. Jessica was gearing up to have the associates involved in another mock trial to get their minds off of the Hardman crap that had dragged everyone through the mud and remind them what was expected of them. Mike was assigned a role as the defending counsel again, surprisingly. He assumed Jessica was giving him a second chance to prove himself in front of the partners as thanks for helping her and Harvey bring down Hardman and he was grateful. He hoped that he would make them proud. Donna had interrupted them during their usual mentor time, which consisted of an argument of how Harvey was more like Spock and not Kirk, saying to Harvey it was important. Harvey had taken the call, smirk ever present. The smirk flew off his face at whatever the person on the other line had said. He thanked them grimly and told Mike to go back to his desk for the rest of the day. When questioned Harvey had replied that he needed to take care of some business and that was that.

            “Did um…he?” Mike questioned, gesturing to the child. Harvey nodded in affirmation. Mike continued. “I assume that he’s the cause of it.” Harvey nodded again and sighed. “What’s the story?” Mike asked when it was apparent Harvey wasn’t going to tell him easily.

            “The phone call was the police station. This was a child that was left at the desk. They had all the pertinent information for him. Apparently it was left with the child carrier.” Harvey pointed to the object in the corner.

            “Was your card with the papers?” Mike questioned not really following Harvey’s story.

            “Yes.” Harvey said simply.

            “So it was a former client of yours?”

            “No.”

            “Harvey, I’m not following and I’m really too tired to try to figure it out!” Mike yelled impatiently. Harvey shot up from his sitting position, eyes blazing.

            “He’s my son!” Harvey blurted out angrily. Mike’s face did an amazing impression of a blowup doll at that moment. His brain, for once, suddenly stopped all thoughts. He was shocked stupid.

            After imitating a fish for two minutes, his mouth opening but failing to say anything, Mike found the words to say, “But I thought you used protection?”

            “Of course I do! Did you think I wanted this to happen?!” Harvey was yelling. Mike bounded across the room, covered Harvey’s mouth with a hand and gestured to the child with the other.

            “Let’s discuss this in another room, preferably away from the sleeping baby.” Mike suggested whispering and felt Harvey nod against his hand. The two silently crept away from the baby and into Harvey’s bedroom. Once there Harvey closed the door and turned to Mike.

            “You know, this is not how I expected our first encounter in your bedroom to be.” Mike joked. Harvey smacked his across the head.

            “Stop being a dumbass and flirting with me, I’m in a state of panic. I don’t know what to do.” Harvey complained frantically. It was a sight to behold. Harvey’s voice was higher pitched and his hands were wringing in the air. It would be funny if it were anyone else. Mike sighed and sat on Harvey’s bed.

            “I interrupted your story before. I think we need all the facts before going forward councilor.” Mike said patting the spot next to him. Harvey sat with a small smirk. Mike could certainly bring a humorous light to any situation. Harvey sighed and began again.

            “I went down to the police station and they showed me all his papers. My card was with them but the birth certificate said my name under where the father’s name is supposed to be. I ordered a DNA test. It should come in a few days. Someone owed me a favor. But until then, I’m stuck with him.”

            “What’s his name?” Mike asked.

            “Aiden Michael Montgomery.” Harvey said. Mike smiled.

            “Nice choice.” He said. Harvey rolled his eyes.

            “What about the mother?” Mike asked.

            “Amelia Montgomery. They said she came down to fill something out. She had left him. They haven’t been able to find her. They’re looking for anything and anyone who would know where she is.” Harvey paused again running a hand through his. “I still can’t believe this is happening.” He admitted

            “Well, the chances that a condom fails are between 0.4% and 2.3% for breakage and between 0.6% and 1.3% for slippage. Even if there are no problems with the condom itself 1-2% of women will test positive for semen residue…” Mike recited.

            “Okay Wikipedia, I get it.” Harvey rolled his eyes. “I didn’t need the health lesson. I meant I don’t understand why after eight months.” He confessed.

            “You mean, you didn’t know?” Mike asked incredulously. Harvey looked at him, face blank but his eyes were shining with disbelief.

            “Of course I didn’t know. I may hate kids but I do have some moral responsibilities.” Harvey snapped. “If I did know I would be taking care of him. Monetarily.” Harvey said. Mike rolled his eyes.

            “That reminds me. How is he still living?” Mike asked bluntly. Harvey cocked an eyebrow.

            “You don’t think I could take care of a baby?” Harvey asked challengingly. Someone else would have stuttered and blushed and apologized profusely. Not Mike.

            “I know you can’t take care of a baby.”

            “Well…Ray helped me.” Harvey acknowledged sheepishly. Mike nodded.

            “That sounds about right. But why did you call me? The only thing I could teach him is how to roll a joint and pop a beer cap with his toe.”

            “That’s not…you can do that?” Harvey asked. Mike nodded. Harvey eyed him suspiciously for a moment more and then shook his head. “I didn’t want to call you but…Donna’s at her parent’s house and I am not calling Louis.” Harvey said.

            “What about Jessica?” Mike asked noting he left her out.

            “No.” Harvey said simply and left it at that. “My brother lives in Toronto and doesn’t have the money or time to come out and help me. You’re the only other person I could call.” He said looking at him. Mike sighed.

            “The only experience I have with taking care of kids was watching Trevor. We both know how that went.” Mike joked. Harvey rolled his eyes. “What are you going to do?” Mike asked seriously. Harvey moaned and leaned onto his knees.

            “I have to keep him until the DNA results come in. After that…if he’s not mine he’s going to her parents or someone in her family…” Harvey trailed off.

            “If he’s yours?” Mike finished. Harvey shook his head.

            “I don’t know.” Harvey told him. “I’m not prepared to look after a kid. I’m 39 years old for Christ-sakes!” He exclaimed slapping his thighs in anger. “I’m a lawyer, my work hours should be considered inhuman. I don’t have the time. It’s not fair to him or to me.” He lamented.

            Mike leaned in and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey.” He called softly, prompting Harvey to look at him. Harvey looked up into the soft blue eyes of his associate. “You can do this.” Mike assured him.

            “How do you know that? I don’t recall an eidetic memory telling the future.” Harvey asked. Mike smiled.

            “Because your father raised you. And if all the stories you told me are indicators of his character then you know what to do. You’re Harvey Specter, you can do everything perfectly. You are your father’s son. If he did his job right, then you’ll be able to take care of this child.” Mike said kindly. Harvey’s eyes flickered away from Mike, the feelings passing between them too much for him. “Everyone will help you.” Mike assured him. “Donna, Jessica, Ray, even Louis…and me.” Mike said. Harvey looked at him strangely.

            “You promise?” Harvey whispered.

            “Yes.” Mike promised. Harvey smiled.


	2. Oh Thank Heavens For Little Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey takes Aiden to Pearson Law Firms. Mike is being torn between watching Aiden and doing work for Harvey and gets fed up. Harvey is irritated, Mike is irritated and Donna is, as always, awesome and there are shenanigans abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the kudos for this. :)

The two spent the next couple of hours before the baby woke up discussing what Harvey was going to do to keep the child alive, Mike's eidetic memory helping with facts about childcare. They were interrupted during Mike's explanation of acceptable baby foods for Aiden's age group by a cry in the living room. Mike immediately got up and rushed out the door, slipping on the waxed floor. Ignoring Harvey's chuckling he came and saw Aiden's chubby arms flailing in the air, face red with tear tracks running down his cheeks. Mike grabbed the baby and lifted him off the couch, rocking him gently. Aiden stopped crying suddenly looking at the person who lifted him up. Now that he was awake, Mike could see the child's eyes and found himself looking into a familiar sight of dark brown irises.

Mike held the child away from him and put himself face-to-face with the boy. He searched for any sign that Harvey Specter was this child's father. He looked at his eyes, their shape, his nose and his mouth. He tried but damn, he could find nothing. Harvey had indicated that he didn't remember what the mother looked like; she was just one of the many conquests Harvey had slept with. He had also indicated that he really didn't want to keep the child if it was his. He had no interest in raising any children despite Mike telling him how great a father he would be. If the lack of similar features was an indicator of Aiden's paternity, then Harvey might get his wish.

Harvey chose this moment to come into the room and take in the sight of Mike with Aiden. It was a cute sight, seeing the young man with the child. Mike's eyes looked deeply at the baby with a love and a tenderness that warmed Harvey's heart. After Edith Ross, Mike's grandmother, died it seemed a part of Mike was missing too. He still worked diligently and with as much effort as he did before but he was distant when not working. He and Harvey still had their moments but they were non-existent with other people. He rarely left the bullpen during work hours and didn't come to bother Harvey for anything. He seemed to be working for the sake of pushing his feelings away. His eyes betrayed all his insistent, 'I'm fines'. They conveyed the sadness that he felt, the blame he felt for not being with her, the shame of thinking he was a disappointing grandson shone through. It was nice to see happiness in his eyes as he looked upon Aiden. Mike turned to Harvey, cradling Aiden in his arms.

"You wanna hold him?" Mike asked. Harvey shook his head and went into the kitchen to get some coffee started. Mike followed behind with Aiden. Mike propped the child on his hip as he took out a bottle of formula from the refrigerator. Ray had made sure to prepare a few in case Harvey couldn't even manage that. Mike smiled at Ray's foresight. He handed the bottle to Aiden who took it in his chubby hands gratefully. Mike could see a few teeth in his mouth as he put the bottle in. Mike chuckled and sat on one of the stools at the bar. Harvey busied himself with the coffee trying not to watch the sight of Mike and what could be his son.

"You know, despite telling me you'd be a bad candidate to help with him, you're doing pretty well." Harvey remarked not turning around. Mike blushed and busied himself with smoothing down Aiden's hair which was sticking up similarly…like…Harvey's…

 _…well shit_ … Mike thought. It was not good to find the similarities to Harvey. Mike shook his head and put his hand on the table as Aiden bopped on his leg.

"Are you dancing?" Mike asked in a sing-song voice causing Harvey to roll his eyes. Mike saw Harvey's head shift as it usually did when he rolled his eyes. Mike scoffed. "I'll have you know that speaking to babies in a high-pitched voice is beneficial to their language development. Aiden is eight months old which means he should be imitating-" Mike explained until Harvey groaned loudly.

"It's too early for your crap, Wiki." Harvey said pouring his coffee into the mug. "I need at least three cups of coffee before dealing with your encyclopedic nonsense." He sat down on the stool opposite of Mike. Aiden's head turned towards this new stranger. His arms shot out and tried to grab at Harvey. Harvey flinched and felt the hot coffee drip down his hand from the shaking. Harvey swore and stood up walking back behind the island and to the sink to wash his hand. Aiden had started crying when Harvey walked away, whether it was due to the disappearance of Harvey or Harvey's yelling was unknown. Mike stood up and bounced Aiden on his hip to calm him down. Harvey decided to drink his coffee safely in front of the sink. He placed the cup down and proceeded to get ready for work. Mike had the kid, it was alright, he thought. He was done quickly though, something resonating in him that he shouldn't be too slow. When he returned into the living room he saw Mike on the floor with Aiden laying the rug on his stomach. Mike was cooing at him and Aiden was sliding the floor to get to him. Aiden's smile was bright and toothy. Harvey felt a pang in his chest but chalked it up to the caffeine running through his body.

"Are you done?" Harvey inquired, eyebrow raised delicately. Mike turned his head towards Harvey and blushed. Aiden slid towards Mike's knees and grabbed onto him. Mike grinned at Aiden and lifted him up, having him stand on Mike's folded legs. Aiden squealed and bounced on Mike's knees. Mike reluctantly put Aiden on the floor in order to stand. Aiden loudly protested and lifted his arms toward Mike, begging to be picked up again. Mike bent down and lifted him turning to Harvey.

"What are you going to do with him?" Mike asked. Harvey was silent as he pulled out some of the clothes for Aiden to change into. What _was_ he going to do with the kid? He couldn't take him into work, Jessica would kill him. He thought about Mike. He could ask him to stay with him, but he needed to be at work as well. Harvey would not give work to those other idiot associates in the bullpen. Donna was a good choice; she liked kids, but she also had to work with Harvey. Harvey cursed silently as he took out a diaper.

"I have to take him with us." Harvey decided. Mike nodded, surprised but understanding. It was too short of a time to find a babysitter. He looked at Aiden with glee.

"Looks like you're coming with me and daddy!" He sang in the song-like voice again. Harvey whipped around to glare at him.

"Don't call me that." He spat. Mike looked at him with doe-like eyes.

"I can't call you daddy? In front of your son?" Mike questioned narrowing his eyes.

"We don't know that he is my son. It'll just confuse him." Harvey reasoned.

"So, just call you Harvey?" Mike inquired. Harvey paused then nodded. It was safer that way, to not be called daddy and get attached. It was like taking the baby away from its mother before an adoption; it was done so the mother can't get attached. Harvey handed the pile of clothes and the diaper to Mike. "What?" Mike looked the items curiously.

"I have to call Ray. Change him." Harvey ordered. Mike glared but turned to place Aiden on the couch. He was thankful that the child didn't leave a surprise in his diaper and he was quickly changed into a white onesie and a pair of blue shorts. Aiden sat up on the couch while Mike put on his socks, thumb in his mouth, brown eyes following Harvey who was on the phone pacing. Mike picked up Aiden going over to Harvey who had finished his call with Ray.

"Um…" Mike was hesitant. Harvey looked at him impatiently.

"What?"

"He needs to be in a car seat. New York state law requires that all children who are 4'9" and under are to be in a restraining seat of some kind." Mike recited. Harvey rolled his eyes stressing his annoyance.

"What part of I don't have time for this do you not understand?" Harvey hissed. Mike stepped back a little shifting his weight to support Aiden on his hip.

"I'm just saying-" Mike began until Harvey cut him off.

"Stop saying and put him in the carrier. We'll figure something out downstairs." He said walking toward the door to the condo. Mike quickly strapped Aiden into the carrier, who fussed at being restrained. Mike followed Harvey who pulled Aiden's carriage behind him. Mike was glad that he was the one who had Aiden, if Harvey's handling of the carriage was any indication of Aiden's safety. Mike smiled down at Aiden who was now playing with a toy attached to the handle of the carrier Mike was holding. The two men got into the elevator in the main building. There was an older woman already in the elevator. The three descended down the shaft in silence. Aiden squealed as the toy swung on the handle. The old woman looked down him and smiled.

"He's adorable." She let out. Mike laughed and looked down at Aiden. "He's beautiful; you must be a proud mother." She said to Mike. Mike stopped laughing suddenly and began to cough from the rush of air coming through his mouth. The old woman laughed.

"No need to be so shy. He's not bothering anyone." She looked at Harvey. "He looks just like you." She remarked as the elevator stopped. She began to walk out of the elevator leaving the two men in stunned silence. Aiden giggled again and looked up at Harvey.

"See, I told you" Mike began, his voice raspy from coughing. Harvey looked at him, confused. "Soft features." Harvey smirked. They exited the elevator and made their way toward Ray. Harvey handed him the usual CD and Ray handed him a newspaper. The men smiled. Ray turned to Mike.

"Hey Mike, you got roped into baby duty?" He asked stooping down to look at Aiden. Aiden screeched at Ray in recognition. Ray took one of the chubby hands and shook it.

"Nice to see you again little guy." Ray greeted. Aiden took Ray's hand and brought it to his mouth to chew on the fingers. Mike gasped and pulled the fingers away from Aiden's mouth.

"No." Mike scolded. "We don't bite people." Aiden looked at Mike and seemed to pout. _Oh holy sh-_ Mike thought. The pout given was one that he had seen before. He was definitely high when he saw it but he saw it nonetheless. It was the same face that Harvey gave him when the door opened and Harvey had told him in not so many words that he missed him. Yeah, that wasn't exactly how Harvey had put it but it was the interpretation of the words that his drug-addled brain gave him. This was not good. The child needed to not be Harvey's because if he were Harvey's then…

"Come on!" Harvey called from the car. Mike snapped to attention and crossed to the car. He put the carrier in the car first, pulling the seat belt around it in a makeshift car seat. He then squeezed in beside it, the town car being too small for the three of them. Harvey shifted to make more room but to no avail. Harvey shifted again in order to read his newspaper comfortably. The left page bent slightly over the carrier into Aiden's eyes. The brown orbs crossed curiously trying to determine what was hanging above him. The car bounced down the uneven streets causing the owner of the paper to bounce along with it, affecting the paper as it bounced over the curious eyes of the baby. Aiden lifted a hand to try and grab it but it slipped out of his fingers before he could catch it. His nose scrunched determinedly and he tried again. Two more tries and Aiden finally caught the paper. He pulled at it but it didn't come any closer to him. He pulled and pulled until it ripped. Harvey's face snapped over to the sound of ripping paper. He turned and glared at the child who now trying to shove as much paper in his mouth as possible. Mike grimaced as he pulled the damp paper out of the baby's mouth, sticking in the pocket of his jeans. Aiden pouted again but Mike ignored it giving Aiden a pacifier that he found in the baby bag Ray had left in the car. Aiden made a content noise and sucked on the pacifier, feet kicking in the air. Harvey shook his head and hoped that the kid didn't rip an article that he wanted to read.

The car quickly stopped at the tall glass building that housed Pearson and formally-Hardman and Harvey climbed out of the car. Mike unstrapped the baby's seat and pulled him out of the car. Mike took the carriage from Ray's hands and placed the seat in it, clicking it in place. He beamed at Ray and pushed the carriage towards the glass doors behind Harvey. They flashed their ID's to gain entry into the building. Harvey stepped into the elevator and held the door for Mike to slide in. They waited the ten minutes to get to the fiftieth floor. The doors dinged and opened and Harvey strode out onto the floor. Mike followed with Aiden who had fallen asleep somewhere between floors 24 and 32. They both stopped in front of Harvey's office and the guardian desk of Donna Paulsen. She was typing something up and didn't stop for a minute.

"What's that you got there Mikey? A playmate?" Donna asked as she typed. Mike sputtered. "Oh stop, I know what's going on. I told you the condom would break one day Harvey." She said shaking her head. Harvey rolled his eyes and walked down the hall. He needed to see Jessica. Mike called his name. He quickly stopped to let Mike wheel the child down the hall.

"She may want proof." He said simply leaving the carriage as Louis turned down the hall and grabbed Mike's sleeve dragging him with him. The senior partner sighed and looked at the carriage. He pushed it gently in front of him, not wanting the child to wake up and cry while the others were working in their offices. He stopped at the managing partner's office and took a deep breath to steel himself. He knocked and pushed the door open, dragging the carriage across the carpet. He stood in front of the desk until Jessica noticed he was there.

"Harvey." Jessica sounded surprised. She then noticed the carriage next to him. She smiled. "I wasn't aware your brother had another child. Congratulations. Why is it here?"

"It's a he and he's not my brother's." Harvey said.

"And why is he here?" Jessica asked. Harvey took a breath and began the tale of how the child suddenly became his problem. Jessica listened with an attentive ear.

"I never expected it." She remarked at the end of the Harvey's tale. He quirked his lips in distaste. The baby stirred in the carriage. Jessica looked at the baby and then back at Harvey. "I hope you're not deluding yourself into thinking that he doesn't look like you." She commented. Harvey didn't say anything. Jessica sighed. "If he doesn't distract anyone, he can stay." She said.

Harvey sighed in relief. "Thanks Jessica."

"You must've been hard-pressed to even considering thanking me." Jessica quirked her lips in amusement. "You can thank me by-" she trailed off taking a docket off of her desk and handing it over to Harvey "taking this pro-bono case off my hands." Harvey groaned and turned around dramatically.

"Jessica anything by that." He whined. Jessica lifted an eyebrow.

"Harvey, you're taking the case." Jessica said with her this-is-the-end-of-the-discussion voice. Harvey screwed his face up in disgust and wheeled Aiden out of the office. He wasn't even two steps down the hall way when he came face to face with Louis. The other senior partner, he had retained his title after the fallout, looked at Harvey, at Aidan then back at Harvey.

"So. It finally happened." He said simply. Harvey swerved away from Louis and started to go down the hallway.

"Louis, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." Harvey warned when he sensed that the other man was following him.

"Now, now, that kind of language isn't good for the baby. They imitate everything at that age." Louis sneered from behind him. Harvey stopped and turned around.

"What do you want? You want to laugh that I ended up with a child? As I recall, you still haven't gotten your parents the heir to Litt name so don't come after me with that shit." Harvey said and turned around, feeling slightly better when he realized that Louis did not follow. He turned into his office just as Aiden's started stirring again. He closed the door behind him and pushed the carriage next to the shelves. He looked over the carriage, trying to figure out where the release snaps were. After three minutes of unsuccessful looking he turned to the desk and turned on the intercom.

"Donna, could you get Mike in here please?"

"Why, can't figure out how to get the kid out?" Donna teased. Harvey stiffened.

"No, I have work for him to do and need him to pick it up since I can't leave the kid unattended. Just get him in here Donna." Harvey ordered. He could practically see the smirk on her face as she called down to Mike. Harvey busied himself with trying to find something to give Mike when he walked in. Mike was in there a minute later dressed in a suit that he left in the office.

"Sorry, Louis has me-" He started.

"Doesn't matter. I need you to do this." Harvey handed Mike the pro-bono Jessica handed him a few minutes ago. He then walked over to the carriage and was relieved to see the baby still sleeping. He stood at the window and crossed his arms. Mike shuffled on the carpet for a moment.

"Do you need anything else?" Mike asked uncertainly. Harvey nodded. He pointed at the carriage. Mike cocked his head down, an are-you-serious face present. Harvey just stared at him. Mike walked over to towards him and knelt on the floor. He pressed two red buttons on the side of the carriage. Harvey heard two pops and the carrier was lifted from the carriage. Mike handed the carrier to Harvey and strode out of the office. Harvey stood awkwardly for a moment then he put the carrier onto the couch. He then sat at the desk and began to work on his own dockets.

"You are so helpless." Donna called through the intercom. He swiveled in his chair and saw her grin and wink at him. Harvey rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day and picked up a piece of paper. He was reading for about five minutes when he heard a cry and saw two socked feet were kicking in the air. Harvey looked up fully and stood up. He walked over to where Aiden was screaming from his confined space. He looked around and saw the diaper bag Mike had hanging on the carriage. Harvey walked to the bag, took out a bottle and went back to Aiden handing it to him. The baby accepted it gratefully and began to suck on it. Harvey went back to the desk and re-read the document in front of him. Another five minutes seemed to pass when he heard Aiden cry again. Harvey threw his pen onto the desk and stood up walking over to the baby. The bottle had slipped behind him and he couldn't find it. Harvey lifted the bottle and pushed it into Aiden's mouth. He turned back to the desk and sat in the chair. The minute that he did Aiden wailed again. Harvey resisted the urge to slam his head into the desk repeatedly. He clicked the intercom and called to Donna.

"Get Mike." He ordered. Donna looked into the room and Harvey glared at her. She picked up the phone and called into the bullpen. Mike flew down the hallway toward his boss' office and opened the door. He heard Aiden crying and quickly unlocked the restraints and lifted Aiden from the carrier. He bounced and rocked Aiden to pacify him. Aiden was happy to see Mike and cooed at him. Mike smiled back at the boy and began to talk to him in that irritating high-pitched voice. Harvey sat back at the desk while Mike played with Aiden. He fed Aiden some mashed bananas that were in the bag, with choo-choo noises as accompaniment. Aiden giggled when Mike made silly faces. It was about twenty minutes of this until Mike decided he needed to go back to work. Harvey waved him out with a dismissive hand. Mike closed the door behind him. Aiden was now seated in the carriage, where Mike had fed him. He was playing with a little dog that came with him. It was entertaining him and that's all Harvey cared about.

It was short lived when Aiden realized that Mike wasn't there. He looked around for him and when he couldn't find him he began to howl. Harvey told Donna to get Mike and Mike came down dutifully. The rest of the morning was like this. Aiden would cry and Donna would get Mike. Mike would come and fix it and then go back to work. Harvey thought it was a good system until Mike came in when Aiden needed a diaper change. He changed the diaper and made a move to leave when Harvey called out to him.

"You have the files for the Anderson case?" Harvey asked. Mike turned to him stiffly.

"What?" Mike looked at Harvey as if he had three heads. Harvey simply sat in the chair and looked at Mike.

"The files for Anderson's case. Where are they?" He asked. Mike started to shake from rage.

"If you haven't noticed, I have been in here most of the day. I haven't done much of anything in the way of my job." Mike explained.

"Then bring your work in here." Harvey reasoned. Mike rolled his eyes.

"I have work for Louis too. I can't do it here." Mike elucidated.

"Then take the kid with you." Harvey suggested. Mike shook his head.

"No, because Harold apparently has an inner ear infection and Aiden's cries will irritate him, as well as the rest of the associates." Mike said.

"Well, then I guess you're stuck between a rock and a hard place aren't you?" Harvey speculated. Mike stood in front of the desk and stared down at him. "What?" Harvey looked at him exasperatingly.

"Last time I checked, watching a baby was not in my job description." Mike clarified.

"You're not a real lawyer, you have no job description. You do what I tell you." Harvey laid out for him. Mike rolled his eyes and laughed hollowly.

"I'm done. I'm not helping you with Aiden anymore." Mike had put his foot down.

"Excuse me?" Harvey asked.

"I'm going to do my work in the file room." Mike began to walk out of the office.

"Why there?" Harvey called after him.

"Because there's no cell service." Mike yelled back. Harvey watched as Mike strolled out down the hall. He sat numbly in the chair looking at the giggling baby. _Now what_? Harvey thought. Leaning back in his chair, he contemplated his next plan of action. Anyone else would've walked out after Mike to apologize for their behavior, but he was Harvey Specter, and he didn't _do_ apologies. He tapped his fingers against the desk, lifting the file he was reading up to his face, hoping not to be interrupted by the baby again. His eyes distractedly flickered toward Aiden while he read, as if that would help prevent a meltdown. Harvey finally turned his complete attention toward the paper and that's when disaster struck. Aiden dropped the toy he was playing with as well as the pacifier Mike left with him. Aiden looked at Harvey, the only other occupant in the room, silently surveying if he noticed. Harvey made no movement, no indication that he noticed anything had happened. Aiden whined loudly startling the reading lawyer. His whine turned to a full-fledged crying session as his little hands banged on the tray attached to his carriage. Harvey stared at Aiden for a moment before biting his lip uncertainly. He clicked the intercom on and called to Donna.

"Donna." He said. Donna looked over from her desk at Harvey, almost laughing at Harvey's face.

"I can't get you Mike." Donna said plainly turning away from Harvey.

"Then you-"

"Need to go on a lunch run now? Perfect. I'll go order the usual and be back here in five minutes. I have to order it through Stan now." Donna interjected standing and walking down the hall ignoring the frantic sounds of her name being shouting from behind her. Harvey scoffed in disbelief still leaning in his chair. The crying hadn't ceased during the two minute conversation, it only intensified. Harvey sighed angrily and stood up. He walked over to Aiden and attempted to unclick the buckles to release him. He fumbled for a moment with the buckles; Aiden's crying all but shattering his ear drums, but eventually was able to undo them. He stood straight again with his hands hanging awkwardly in the air. He was debating whether he should take him out and risk tears staining his suit or placing him down and letting Aiden scoot on the floor. He decided to go with the former and placed his hands under the baby's underarms and lifted. Aiden, still crying, wiggled in the air while Harvey kept him and an arm length's distance. He bounced Aiden up and down, trying to be comforting, but only succeeding in making Aiden more upset. Harvey's head whipped around trying to see if Donna or hell, even Louis were around to help him. No such luck. He pulled Aiden closer to him, still not resting him on his chest and murmured a 'there, there' at him, still bouncing him slightly. Aiden snuffled and tried to maneuver himself closer to Harvey. Harvey bent his elbows more and while he was still not touching Harvey, Aiden was closer to the man and he started to calm down. Harvey sighed in relief and made a move to cross the room, still holding the child awkwardly. He sat on the couch and rested Aiden on his leg with the child facing him. They stayed like that for a moment, Aiden sniffling every so often. It was nice and quiet, Harvey thought. Until suddenly Aiden's mouth opened and a projectile of formula and bananas came flying onto Harvey's suit.

Harvey jerked back as he felt the slimy viscous liquid drip down the extremely expensive fabric. Disgust and shock passed over his face as he stood up wincing as the hot fluid dripped down his pants. He quickly walked out of his office with the crying Aiden towards Donna's nowoccupied desk. The legal secretary looked up at the fuming man who deposited the child on the corner of the desk.

"Fix it." He ordered beginning to walk toward the bathrooms. Donna tried to contain her laughter as she took a napkin out of her drawer to wipe Aiden's mouth with. She smiled and spoke to the baby in a hushed high-pitched voice. Aiden giggled and watched as Donna blew bubbles at him. He laughed and bobbled around as she kept a firm grip on his waist. Harvey came back down the hallway furiously wiping at his tie. It was a good thing that the fabric was black and therefore the water on his pants was undetectable by wandering eyes. Aiden cooed loudly at Harvey's return and received a stiff glare from the lawyer. Donna bit her lip to stifle her chuckle. Harvey looked at her sideways and she couldn't take it anymore, she burst into a raucous laughter which in turn caused Aiden to laugh. Harvey rolled his eyes and knocked on her desk.

"Donna." He called. Donna wheezed and held a finger up. Harvey let out an exasperated sigh. "Donna."

"What?" She bit out through the laughter.

"Call your niece, Kiera, Karen, whatever her name is." Harvey said dismissively.

"Kiara." Donna corrected. Harvey nodded quickly.

"Yes, her. I want her to take care of… _that_." He spat pointing at the child. Donna's laughter stopped slowly. She picked up the phone to call her niece as Harvey stalked back into the office. Aiden watched as the man sat at his desk.

"And Donna? After you're done I need my spare suit." Harvey said looking over at the redhead who nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up tomorrow. :) leave a comment, I won't bite.


	3. The Results Are In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey finds out some news that changes his perspective on things.

The next two days were spent like this: Kiara, Donna's seventeen-year-old niece, would come to the office and take Aiden down to a spare office on the thirtieth floor. She would entertain him and make sure he was fed and napped until Harvey was ready to go home. Harvey would try to take up where she left off but it often left him frustrated and angry with the child. He never called Aiden by his name, not wanting to attach himself to him. He would try to get some sleep before he went to the office but sometimes Aiden would wake up and want something. Harvey spent most of the morning at the office catching up on work or sleep. Donna would come in to wake him up with a smirk.

It was not the best system but it worked. Mike would come see Kiara and Aiden in the office before or after he saw Harvey. Aiden was always happy to see the blonde man no matter the state Mike was in. Aiden helped Mike ease his angry feelings after leaving Harvey's office. The man was shorter tempered due to lack of sleep and would berate Mike for the smallest error. It discouraged Mike but he struggled through, the DNA test would come in and the baby, unfortunately, would be sent away and everything would go back to normal. No more Aiden, but a rested Harvey.

The day the DNA test came back went like this: Harvey wheeled Aiden's carriage onto the fiftieth floor to meet Kiara at Donna's desk. However, when he got there, there was no Kiara. He looked at Donna who handed him an envelope before saying "Kiara's sick. She's not coming today." And left it at that. She had walked away saying something about coffee, leaving Harvey to sigh and wheel the carriage into the office. He placed the carriage against the wall and sat at his desk to open the envelope. He had forgotten what it could be and quickly opened it in order to get to his work faster. His eyes took in the words but didn't really process them for a moment. When he had processed them he slumped in his seat, eyes wide. The paper fell to the floor and any passersby could clearly see the words on the paper.

_Harvey R. Specter is not excluded as the biological father of Aiden M. Montgomery._

_Based on the genetic testing results below, the combined paternity index (the genetic odds in favor of paternity) is 47,300,000. The probability of paternity (assuming 50% prior probability) is 99.99%, as compared to an unrelated, untested random man of the same race._

Harvey sat with the blinds down around his office, darkness surrounded him and the… _his son_. He was too distracted to be working. He never expected to be the child's father. 99.99% was as certain as it was going to get. He could vaguely hear the voice of Maury in his ears shouting "You _are_ the father!" Except there was no audience, no screaming exs, just…silence. Aiden was thankfully still asleep and Donna, ever knowing goddess she was, didn't bother him.

 _Now what am I going to do?_ He thought. It was not supposed to be this way. He needed a drink. He crossed to the scotch bottle on the table and lifted it. He paused mid-pour. He then set the bottle down on the counter and turned. It was no good getting drunk at the office if he had to watch a baby. He crossed to the various vinyl records and chose one putting it into the record player. He let the sounds of his father's saxophone wash over him. Aiden's grandfather. A man he would never meet. He sat on the couch and closed his eyes allowing the music to overtake the room. He heard a small cry some minutes later from somewhere behind him. He opened his eyes and sat up looking over at the small child in the carriage. He walked over and looked down at the brown watery eyes watching him. He undid the buckles and lifted the child to him, not caring about the state of his suit. He walked back over to the couch and sat carefully down, setting his son on his knee. The child squirmed to get comfortable. He looked up at Harvey and smiled. Harvey gasped lightly. There, on the child's face, was a smile he had forgotten about for the last five years. He could swear his father was staring back at him, through his grandchild. He sighed and tore his eyes away from Aiden.

"What am I going to do?" He wondered again, this time aloud. "Look kid." He addressed Aiden who trained his eyes to look at Harvey. "I'm not sure about this whole parenting thing. I've been a bachelor my entire life, leaving strings of women quivering in my wake. I haven't looked after a kid since my brother. Your cousins; I see them once in a while, never really taking care of them. I'm gonna be a shit father to you. I'm not fit to raise you. But…I can't leave you. I take care of my own. That's how I've always been. It's not fair to you though, to be left with me." Harvey admitted to the child, not caring that Aiden couldn't process the words. Aiden cocked his head to the side, reminiscent of Mike for a moment. The baby then leaned forward and placed an open mouthed kiss on the tip of Harvey's nose. Aiden leaned back and smiled his grandfather's smile again. Harvey felt tears rise up in his eyes at the gesture. He felt one slip out and soon the others followed. He pulled Aiden close to his chest, resting his chin on Aiden's soft brown tresses.

He rocked the both of them as he silently cried. He cried for his father, who would never meet his grandson. He cried for Mike, who had to deal with Harvey's temper for those few days. He cried for Kiara, who had been so good to Aiden. He cried for Donna, who was too awesome not be included at this moment. He cried for Aiden, who had spent the first nine months of his life not knowing his father and the last three days being ignored by him. He cried for himself, because he could never, in good faith, separate from this child and it scared him. It scared him how much his heart hurt. This is what love feels like? Harvey questioned. Aiden moved under him and looked at Harvey again. Harvey wiped his cheeks with one hand, the other securely on the boy's back. Harvey smiled at him kissing his forehead.

"Aiden Michael Specter." Harvey said simply. "I like it." Aiden smiled up at his father and leaned in for another kiss. Harvey laughed and gave him his wish.

Harvey didn't get much work done for the rest of the day. He spent most of the time talking to Aiden, telling him about the various things Harvey had in his office. He had ordered Donna to begin the process of changing Aiden's last name to Specter. He really hoped that there wouldn't be any problems, but as with all things there was the possibility. Aiden was enjoying the time with his father. He was giggling and bouncing around. Harvey would put him on his lap as he attempted to look at some of the court reports. Jessica passed by a few times to check on him and was surprised to see him laughing along with Aiden when he pulled at the court docket to get his father's attention. Jessica crossed into the office, a look of amusement and curiosity adorning her features.

"What is this I see?" She asked standing over the desk. Harvey looked over at her, as Aiden was practicing his vowel 'o' sound.

"This is Aiden Michael soon-to-be Specter. He's my son." Harvey declared. Jessica softly smiled as she leaned over to grab his round hand and shake it.

"And how is Mike coming along with the pro-bono case I assigned daddy?" She asked in baby talk. Harvey's smile turned grim when Jessica's eyes looked at him. "You're busted. I saw Mike with the client five minutes ago. Imagine my surprise when I saw you with this little guy."

"Jessica…" Harvey started but received a hand raised in response.

"I told you that he can't distract you from your work." Jessica reminded him. Harvey nodded but began to protest.

"You knew I was going to hand that off to Mike for one and the other thing is Aiden's babysitter is sick." Harvey said. Mike chose that moment to come into the office, stopping short at the door when he saw Jessica standing at the desk, Aiden on Harvey's lap trying to eat his tie and Harvey himself trying to pry the fabric from the baby's grasp. He stood still for a moment wondering when he entered the Twilight Zone.

"Uh, I have the Gilepi files you wanted." He finally said. He walked over to the desk and Aiden squealed as Mike stopped next to Jessica. He placed the files on the desk in front of Harvey, who shifted Aiden so he could read them. He perused the highlights and tabs that Mike had laid out for him smiling.

"Good. I can use this." He said standing and handing Aiden over to Mike. Mike took him with wide eyes and Harvey took the file down the hallway. Mike stood with the squirming baby, Adien was upset Harvey had left, and stared at Jessica. Mike smacked his lips and turned to take Aiden into the hallway. He stopped at Donna's desk and smiled at her.

"Drop the kid," Donna said pointing to the small corner of her desk left open. Mike deposited the baby as Donna turned to wrap her hands around his waist. Mike stood staring at her for a moment.

"Uh…did I miss something? Harvey was actually paying attention to him this morning." Mike recalled. Donna nodded and started talking in a high pitched voice while speaking to Aiden.

"Yes, the DNA test revealed that Aiden is Harvey's son. Yes you are, aren't you?" Donna bopped Aiden's nose playfully. Mike's eyes bugged out even further.

"What?" Mike asked sounding slightly hurt. Donna nodded as she ran her nails lightly up the baby's legs causing him to giggle. "Oh. That's nice." Mike said not convincing. Donna's eyes turned to look at Mike.

"Nothing's going to change Mike. You'll still be his puppy, just now he has someone else that you have to share him with." Donna said seriously. Mike nodded.

"He looked happy." Mike remarked. Donna smiled a small wistful smile.

"I heard him. He was talking to Aiden before. Telling him that he didn't know what to do. That he would be 'a shit father.'" Donna did air quotes at that point. "But he said that he couldn't leave him. That he takes care of his own. And as far as you're concerned Mike, you're part of his own. Remember that." Donna stated turning her attention back to the baby. Mike stared at her then quickly turned away and went back down the hallway. Donna watched after him and smiled. She looked Aiden in the eyes and began to talk to him.

"Do you think I'm awesome Aiden? Of course you do. Because I am. Yes, yes I am." Donna beamed at the baby who giggled in agreement.

Harvey had closed the deal and came back to the office to see Aiden asleep in his carrier. Donna was filling out papers while he slept. Harvey came up to the walls and leaned over.

"What are you doing?" He whispered. Donna looked up and smiled.

"Waiting for you. You need to sign this and date it in front of one…Donna Paulson, notary public." She smiled handing him the form. Harvey's loopy signature appeared on the paper. "And I've sent a notice to Aiden's maternal grandparents in the hopes that they can find Sheila. It's also in the paper for any other people who might care enough that your child's name is being changed." Donna rolled her eyes. "Hopefully you'll get a paper from the court that gives you permission to change his name."

"Hopefully." Harvey said reading the paper carefully. He handed it back to Donna who placed it in a folder. She set the folder behind her for the courier to take when he came. Harvey nodded in thought and went back into his office allowing the soothing sounds of his son's snores and his father's saxophone playing settle him into his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all those following this story. 
> 
> KatrinaKaiba


	4. The Problem With Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Harvey come face to face with Aiden's mother.

The weekend passed without any noticeable incidents. Harvey had taken Aiden with him on some errands, such as going to the store, for food and other necessities for Aiden, to see Rene for new suits, go to the park and flirt with some single mothers, and to spend some time together. The weekend flew and it was time to go back to the office. Only with one noticeable difference.

"You got him a suit?" Mike had asked incredulously. There in Harvey's arms was a mini-Harvey Specter, gelled hair and in a pinstriped suit. It was a dark sapphire blue color and consisted of a white crisp collared shirt, pants, vest and suit jacket. Aiden currently had on a bib that said "My tailor loves me" and was chewing on his thumb. Harvey took the thumb out of his mouth and looked at Mike.

"Of course, he's my son and therefore a reflection of me. So he wears a suit. Isn't that right Aiden?" He turned his head to Aiden to ask the question. Aiden giggled and bounced in his father's arms. Mike shook his head.

"He's even wearing a tie. Don't you think that could choke him?" Mike warned.

"Oh, stop it's a clip on." Harvey said shifting his weight. Kiara walked over and pulled Aiden from his father's arms. She smiled at Aiden who went to grab at his father as she took him down the hall toward the elevators. "You were the one that said that's how my child would look. I'm just taking your suggestion." Harvey defended walking down the hallway.

"Need I remind you that I was completely twisted when I said that? You remember; we were strung out a combination of weed, beer and pretzels. I also said we should've pissed in Hardman's office but you talked me out of it." Mike followed behind him.

"I told you about the can opener, isn't that enough?" Harvey said gesturing with his hand. Mike gave him a sideways glance as they went into the conference room to meet with another client.

After the meeting and a successful close Harvey and Mike walked down the hallway toward the offices. Mike lifted a fist to initiate a congratulatory fist bump. Harvey looked at Mike's fist and then Mike's eyes. He started to walk away saying, "Please, captain, not in front of the Klingons."

"Ha, I told you, you're more like Spock." Mike breathed out as he jogged behind him. Harvey rolled his eyes as they came upon Donna's desk, their Spock/Kirk fight back with a vengeance. Donna was holding the phone to her ear as she saw the two coming down the hall.

"Donna. Tell him I'm more like Kirk." Harvey demanded as he sauntered up to her desk. Donna didn't say anything, instead holding the phone to her chest. Mike looked at Donna.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Donna shook her head sadly.

"It's for you." She said to Harvey. "It's Amelia Montgomery's lawyer." Harvey's eyes widened.

"Transfer the call to the office. Mike handle the Thompson briefs." Harvey ordered walking into his office. Mike nodded and strolled back to the bullpen. Donna watched with worry as Harvey talked to the man on the other line. She saw his face harden and twist with rage. He was yelling over the phone. Donna kept her eyes on him as she typed out an email to Jessica. Harvey slammed the phone down and Donna took this moment to stride into the room, closing the door behind her. Harvey was seated at his desk, fingers drawn over his mouth in thought. His jacket was hanging on one of the basketballs. He had thrown it sometime during the conversation. Donna sat at the chair in front of his desk crossing her legs.

"What happened?" Donna inquired. Harvey picked up a pen and twirled it.

"She's petitioning the name change."

"What? After she abandoned him?" Donna asked incredulously.

"Apparently, someone kidnapped Aiden, took his personal documents and went to the police station. Then the police were tipped off about the kidnapping and the person fled leaving him." Harvey explained.

Donna scoffed and cocked her head to the right. "Oh right, that's believable." She huffed. Harvey nodded. "So what did you say about the fact that no one could find her?" Donna demanded.

"Apparently she was not in town, her boyfriend; fling of the day, whatever he is, was watching Aiden. The person kidnapped him from her house. She didn't find out until much later." Harvey continued. Donna stood up and paced the room.

"It doesn't make sense. Why didn't anyone think to contact the grandparents?" Donna asked.

"They were on a cruise when it happened; they received the notice of name change two days ago."

"It's been a week since he came to live with you, Harvey." Donna pointed out. "You mean to tell me, that she went a trip and left some guy with her child?"

"Now since I'm in the picture, she wants to sue for custody."

"What?" Donna spun around in a circle mid stride and stared at Harvey with widened eyes. "She leaves her child with complete stranger and then he gets taken and she the gall to sue you? What the hell did you see in her?" Donna insisted.

"A long pair of legs and a nice body." Harvey commented. Donna scoffed sitting again, not trusting her legs to stand.

"What are you going to do?"

"Close a deal. They're coming here to discuss the terms." Harvey said leaning back in his chair.

"And if you can't?"

"I'm Harvey Specter." He said simply and turned the chair around. Donna smirked. "Get Mike in here." Donna nodded and walked out the door. She called the bullpen and Mike came whipping around the corner less than a second later. He went into Harvey's office and Harvey quickly brought Mike up to speed with the problem. Mike nodded but didn't say anything until Harvey was finished.

"So what do you need me to do?" Mike asked.

"I need you…to be my lawyer." Harvey said. Mike's eyes opened wide.

"I'm sorry, I must've dozed off. Did you just ask me to be your lawyer?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Harvey said folding his hands across his stomach.

"Um, what happened to the whole, you know, I'm not a lawyer thing?"

"I don't know diddly-squat about custody battles and how it works. Instead of me trying to fly by the seat of my pants, it would be more beneficial if you did it because you can get a grip on the proceedings quicker because of your big brain." Harvey explained. Mike was silent, shocked to hear Harvey asking him for… _help_. Mike smiled widely, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Harvey threw a pen at him smacking into Mike's chest. Mike laughed, blue eyes shining at Harvey.

Mike quickly got to work reading everything that he could get his hands on about custody cases, family court and the legalities surrounding name changes. Mike read with the speed of summer lightning, but it didn't really matter what he read if he didn't understand the attacking point of the other lawyer. He was nauseous; he could throw up at any second, because he was so nervous. Is this what Harold felt like all the time? Mike reminded himself to get Harold some Pepto-Bismol for Christmas. Mike turned the page numbly and kept reading determined not to fail or disappoint Harvey. Mike was selfless, he simply wanted Harvey to be happy, and if Aiden was part of that happiness, then Mike was going to try his damnedest to make this happen. He received a text from Harvey.

_Five minutes_

That was it. Mike gathered the materials he was looking through and started to go back to the office to meet his boss. Harvey was standing over by the window, suit perfectly straight and pressed, unlike Mike's which had been wrinkled because of the heavy lifting he did moving boxes from one end of the room to the other. Mike came next to Harvey to stare out the window which they had done so many times before. Harvey turned to Mike.

"You ready?" He asked. Mike gulped and straightened his tie.

"I think so."

"You better know so. We're going to live like we're telling the best story in the whole world. Are you ready?" Harvey repeated.

Mike smiled at the _The Brother's Bloom_ quote. "Yes."

"Then let's go." Harvey crossed the threshold of the office and started down to the conference room. Mike followed behind him. They got to conference room 3 and saw the two people they needed to fight. The man was definitely the lawyer-type; slicked back hair, beady eyes, stiff facial features. His suit was pressed and expensive looking. He stuck his hand out to Mike and Harvey who took it courteously. Mike looked over at the woman. She was beautiful. She had amber eyes, lined with makeup. Her rich dark blonde hair fell down her shoulders and cascaded down her long body. Her curves were accentuated by the tight red dress she was wearing. Her long legs crossed delicately at the knee and her red pumps were knocking against the chair. Mike stuck his hand out in a friendly gesture but it was apparent this woman would have none of it. Her nose upturned at the sight of Mike's hand. Mike smoothed his jacket and sat down. Harvey smirked at the woman.

"Amelia. Nice to see you again." Harvey remarked. The woman scoffed.

"Harvey." She said simply.

"Oh you're letting your lawyer do the talking for you. Good, let the big boys figure this out." Harvey said smirk widening.

"I see you're admitting defeat by letting a child take your case. You couldn't fight your own battles? Afraid to get dirty?" Amelia mocked. The man next to her put a hand on her arm.

"Calm down, he's not the one who took your son." The lawyer soothed. Amelia sighed and wiggled in the chair to get comfortable.

"I'm Andrew McClanahan." He introduced.

"I'm Mike Ross and this is…" Mike began.

"Harvey Specter." Harvey finished.

"Wonderful. We got the pleasantries out of the way. Let's get down to business. Where is my son?" Shelia spat. Harvey glared at her.

"He's fine." He hissed back. Mike touched his hand soothingly causing Harvey to cross his arms petulantly.

"What do you want Ms. Montgomery?" Mike asked. Andrew coughed to clear his throat and pushed papers toward Mike and Harvey. Mike perused them quickly then pushed them to Harvey to let him read them.

"Ms. Montgomery simply wants her son back. As well as monetary support from Mr. Specter. This is going to go to court anyway Mr. Ross as per the law…

"Only a judge can declare child support payments. Yes, Mr. McClanahan, I am a lawyer, despite what your client thinks." Mike recited. Harvey smirked at the comment.

"Since we must go to court anyway to determine the payments, we are only here to discuss the potential custody of the child, since that can be mediated without interference from the court. Ms. Montgomery has requested for primary custody for the child. Mr. Specter may have visitation if he wishes. Unless you want to move for joint custody?" Mr. McClanahan asked. Mike looked over the papers for a moment.

"Actually, we move to request for primary custody as well." Mike said simply.

"What?" Shelia asked gripping the arms of the chair. Her face was beet red with anger. Mike looked her over coolly.

"No offense to your client but she let the baby get kidnapped while she went on vacation. The baby is eight months old. He should not be left with someone he is unfamiliar with. I would like to move that the man Ms. Montgomery claims was watching her son testify in the hearing and explain what happened. My client would like to know as well." Mike indicated. Amelia's face grew redder.

"How dare you!" She spat at Mike. "My son got kidnapped because your client found out about him and took him away!"

"There is no proof that he did or did not. He had no knowledge of this child." Mike said. "That is also irrelevant. The fact remains that while you were on vacation, your son got kidnapped. You should be grateful that Mr. Specter was called and your son is not missing." Mike narrowed his eyes at the woman. Amelia's lips were opened slightly in shock. Harvey leaned in his chair with a smirk. He tapped Mike's knee in a gesture of "good job". Mike smiled slightly and kept his eyes trained on Amelia.

"Is that all the precedent you have?" McClanahan said.

"I don't know much about your client to tell the truth. However I can find out. You do the same for my client. However, the most you'll find is that he's a womanizer, other than that, he has no outstanding records of any kind." Mike said. Amelia's knuckles turned white against the black arms of the chair.

"I guess you aren't going to relent on the custody issue. However, Mr. Ross, my client has sole custody of the boy. She has the right to take him home with her." McClanahan explained.

"I understand." Mike nodded. "However." He started leaning back in his chair, reminiscent of Harvey when he's sure he's going to win. "How would you like to let the baby decide?" Mike asked smiling. McClanahan's eyes bugged and Amelia cocked her head.

"He's eight months old kid. How is he going to decide?" She asked venomously.

"Simple. Kiara!" Mike called. Kiara strode in with the baby. Aiden started wiggling toward Harvey when his eyes locked with his fathers. Amelia stood up and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh, my baby!" She cried beginning to move. Mike put a hand up.

"Wait. Now let me explain. We will put Aiden on the table and let him go to the parent he wants to be with. If he moves toward Ms. Montgomery, she can take him. No questions asked. However, if he moves towards Mr. Specter, Aiden will go home with him. Agreed?" Mike negotiated.

McClanahan looked nervously at Amelia who sneered at Mike. "Fine. He'll come to me anyway. I'm his mother. I raised him for eight months. I agree to your terms kid." She shook Mike's hand then Harvey's in agreement. Mike walked over to Kiara and took the baby. He then handed him to McClanahan who took him confused.

"You are a neutral party." Mike explained. "The four of us have been in contact with the baby and could influence the decision." He then stepped back and watched.

"Give it up Harvey. The baby's coming to me." Amelia said smugly. Harvey simply stared at her. They stood on opposite sides of the table, away from McClanahan and Aiden. "You've had him for what, a week? I've had him for eight months. I'm his mother. You're just the sperm donor. And the judge will give me custody too. You're a workaholic and an asshole. There's no way he'll choose you." She hissed. McClanahan placed the baby on the table. Aiden sat there for a moment looking between his mother and father. Amelia smiled at him and cooed his name. Harvey stared into the brown eyes of his son. Aiden's eyes were glued to Harvey. He began to crawl slowly across the table. Harvey stood off to the left and Amelia to the right. Aiden made his way across the glass, his tie sliding below him. Aiden's eyes saw his reflection in the table and he stopped. Harvey laughed silently as Aiden began tapping at his reflection, wondering who was in the glass. Amelia was losing her patience with the boy. She began tapping the glass with red nails to get Aiden's attention. He looked up at the noise and went to investigate the location of the tapping. Mike's eyes widened as he thought that they were going to lose. Harvey's smile fell as Aiden got closer to his mother. Amelia cooed victoriously at Aiden. Harvey decided not to remain silent. He opened his mouth and simply said "Aiden". No cooing, no singing. Just Aiden's name in his normal, commanding voice. Aiden's head whipped around to Harvey and Gordon Specter's smile formed. He slid a few times while trying to get to Harvey. Amelia's face fell as the baby grabbed onto Harvey's lapels and was lifted into his father's waiting arms. A smile formed on Harvey's face as he looked at the baby. He whispered in his ear, "That's my good boy." Amelia stomped around the table and stopped at Harvey.

"That's not fair. He's my son, not yours. Give him here." She demanded grabbing Aiden around the waist. Harvey let the boy slip from his hands. Amelia smiled. Aiden began to wail and struggled to get back to Harvey. Amelia tried to pacify him but the baby pushed against her and stretched his arms toward his father. Harvey smirked and walked over to him. He pulled the baby to his chest and rocked him, lowly talking in his ear to calm him down. Aiden snuggled his face against the smooth fabric of Harvey's tie. Harvey looked at Amelia, smirk ever present.

"It seems you have your answer. I'll see you in court." Harvey said coldly and sauntered out, somehow making carrying a child look sexy. Mike shrugged, shook McClanahan's hand, picked up the papers and went out the door with Kiara following behind him.

"Thanks Kiara." Mike said, "Here lunch is on me today." He handed her a 20 and Kiara went towards the elevators. Mike turned into the glass office where Harvey was sitting on the couch bouncing his knee and talking to Aiden. Aiden squealed, gripping his father's lapels as he bounced. Mike came to sit next to them sighing in relief.

"That was quite the gamble." Harvey said seriously turning his head to look at Mike.

Mike sighed again, steeling himself in preparation for Harvey's lecture. "I know. And I'm-"

"Brilliant." Harvey finished with a smile. Mike blinked at his boss.

"Really?"

"Yep. It was a brilliant move, a huge risk taken but you exuded confidence. I'm…proud of you Mike." Harvey said, eyes crinkling in delight.

"I…uh…I have to go." Mike stood up shakily making his way toward the door in a few quick strides. Harvey chuckled and turned his attention to his son.

"Mike is something special isn't he?" He said to Aiden, wide smile still present. Aiden lifted a hand to nibble on his thumb in response.


	5. Red Bull and Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Harold go on a mission.

The days flew by. Mike was working on what seemed to be one hundred different cases. He would start to work on Harvey's case, then there would be a pile of briefs from Louis sitting in the corner of his desk. Harvey would come sauntering in after that and place another stack of papers for him to read. Mike was crumbling under the weight of it all. He drank more Red Bull than should be nutritionally allowed. The candy in his drawer disappearing faster than a fat kid on Halloween. He was sugar high and buzzed and crashing, he'll be crashing very quickly at this rate. All he wanted to do was snuggle under his comforter at home and sleep until Monday. He kept a yellow highlighter clenched in his right fist as his left hand rifled around in what was dubbed his "candy drawer". When his hand came out empty Mike turned his eyes to the drawer a shocked look overtaking his face when he realized why he couldn't grab any candy.

There was none.

Mike's eyes widened bigger and he blinked rapidly a couple times. He could not work without candy. It was like Donna not knowing anything, Louis not being a disrespectful prig and Harvey working without a cup of coffee over some Jazz. The world would end, Mike had decided, if he did not get up and buy some candy at that moment. He quickly checked his bank account and decided, yes, he had enough money to splurge on candy and some more Red Bull. You could never have enough Red Bull. He stood up at his desk and slipped on his jacket. He started to walk out when someone called his name. Mike froze and slowly turned, praying to anyone who listened that he was a good boy and didn't deserve to be tortured. He let out the breath he was holding when he saw Harold standing there, his head cocked.

"Harold, you need to stop impersonating Louis." Mike said breathing heavily. Harold looked surprised by the comment, if the raised eyebrows and gaped mouth an indication of that. Harold was often not synchronized with society's norms of facial expression.

"You thought that was good?" Harold asked, his vocal tone was…yes, definitely surprised.

"Yeah." Mike replied steadying his breathing. "Hey I'm going to CVS, you wanna come?" Mike offered. Harold nodded enthusiastically. Mike smiled and cocked his head toward the elevators. Harold followed after him and they quickly made it to the street. They crossed Lexington Avenue which was crowded, as usual. Mike ducked into the store directly across from the front door, for which he was grateful. It was a quick mission, in out and back in the office before anyone noticed. Harold walked in behind him and followed Mike to the candy isle. Mike grinned with glee when he noticed the candy was on sale. He rubbed his hands together and grabbed bags of different types of candy. Snickers, Musketeers, Milky Way, Reeses…bags piled upon bags and Mike soon had a stack. He walked to Harold who looked at him curiously.

"You keep candy in your desk?" Harold asked.

"How do you think I manage to do all that work? Sugar and Red Bull, my friend. Next stop, beverages." Mike passed Harold and went to grab a six pack of Red Bull which was, awesomely, also on sale.

"I just thought…you were a robot." Harold murmured. Mike tuned his head to eye Harold shifting nervously, embarrassed at his assumption.

"I just pull a lot of all nighters." Mike turned back to grabbing the case.

"No wonder the other partners like you so much." Harold commented.

"They do?" Mike asked pulling down the case from the back of the freezer. He placed it on the floor to boost himself up, grabbing at another one.

"Oh yeah, Louis has me running around for things all the time and I hear them sometimes. 'That associate Harvey has. He's something else.' Or 'Ross? Yeah, Harvey's associate. He's like a computer. He remembers everything.' They're really impressed by you." Harold remarked, voice sounding slightly sad. Mike smiled slightly as he pulled another two cases down.

"It's not all sunshine and rainbows Harold. I'm envious of you sometimes." Mike said, turning to the other blonde associate. Harold's jaw dropped slightly.

"Envious? O-Of me?" He stuttered. Mike nodded.

"Yeah. Can you imagine what kind of social life I have working for both Louis and Harvey? They're engaged in this intense rivalry and use me as leverage. It's kind of annoying. You'd get more cases if I weren't here, but you have more time for a girlfriend or friends of any kind really. I don't." Mike explained.

"But you _get_ more attention from them. You _get_ more cases. The rest of us are scrambling for things to do. Sometimes, we take your paperclips, bend them and toss them at the lamps like horseshoes." Harold pantomimed throwing horseshoes.

"You take my paperclips? Why mine? Don't you guys have any?" Mike inquired.

"Apparently yours are better. They're heavier." Harold postulated, shrugging his shoulders.

Mike nodded and decided to let that one go, relieved that he knew what was happening to his paperclips.

"I'd personally rather throw paperclips than listen to this all day:" Mike said clearing his throat. He straightened his back in an attempt to make himself taller. He then plastered a smirk on his face and flattened his jacket. "Louis, I don't know how many times I have to say this before it penetrates your thick skull but Mike is _my_ associate, my work takes precedent over yours." Mike drawled in a similar vocal patter to Harvey.

Mike then pushed his chest out and spoke in a nasally voice. "There are other cases that are more important than yours. The sun doesn't shine because you're here Harvey."

"That's not what your wife thinks." Back to the dismissive drawl.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Nasally sneer.

"Mike, make sure I have those files on my desk before Louis' or else you're fired." Harvey-impersonation.

"Mike, I'll give you the next pro-bono that walks through the door if you put aside pretty boy's briefs." Louis-impression.

"Well, now you're just flattering me." Harvey-smirk.

'Louis' nose twitched', "I thought you had my wife to do that for you." Both of them finished laughing.

"I walked by at that point." Harold said still chuckling. Mike chuckled as well.

"Just imagine that about three times a day, the insults get worse, and the work gets higher. Hence the sugar and Red Bull." Mike explicated. He grabbed the three cases and passed them to the blonde associate, who staggered under the weight of it.

"Mike, are you sure this is enough? I can take more." Harold offered. Mike shook his head.

"If we stay any longer we migh-" Mike started when his phone began to ring. He shifted the bags to lean on his chest as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He pulled it up to his ear to listen.

"Hello?" Mike asked.

"I'll be at your cubicle in five minutes. You'd better be there." Harvey demanded hanging up the line. The color in Mike's face drained as he quickly paced over to the cashier, Harold following behind him. Mike quickly paid for the items and grabbed the bags, pulling Harold out of the store.

"Harvey's going to be at my cubicle in…three mintues." Mike gasped out as he and Harold swerved through the throng of people. Harold's eyes teared up in fear. Mike ducked under an umbrella out in the sunlight, Harold getting poked in the nose painfully. Mike and Harold flashed their ID's and got into a, thankfully empty, elevator. Mike tapped his foot impatiently and Harold wheezed fumbling through his pockets for his inhaler. The doors dinged and the two ran out onto the fiftieth floor. Mike only had a minute to get back to his cubicle. He dashed down the hall. Harold tried to follow but he knocked over the mail cart. He stooped down to help the poor mailman. Mike turned to help but Harold shouted "Save yourself Mike!" waving his arm dramatically. Mike smiled and saluted running into the bullpen. He threw the bags into the bottom drawer, closing it with a bang and sat in his chair just as Harvey appeared through the door. Mike threw open a brief and looked to be doing work, trying to control his breathing. Harvey stopped at the partition and looked at the associate whose eyes were glued to the page.

"I need the-"

"Thompson files. Here you go." Mike simply handing over the correct folders. Harvey looked over at Mike whose chest was moving up and down quickly.

"Were you running?" Harvey asked. Mike looked up and shook his head. Harvey narrowed his eyes but turned around and walked out of the bullpen, passing a frazzled looking Harold. Harold sat in his chair taking a few more puffs from his inhaler. He looked over at Mike and smiled. Mike winked and pulled out a candy bar, tossing it over to Harold. Harold surprisingly successfully caught it and turned his chair to hide the chocolate as Louis stalked through, glancing at every associate. He glared at Mike, Mike glared back. Louis continued on his way. Harold snickered as Mike pantomimed Louis' pompous walk from his chair. Mike laughed and began to sort through his packages putting them in the right drawer. He began his work with a renewed sense of purpose.

He determined Harold wasn't so bad to hang out with after all.


	6. The Face That Launched A Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike comes along with Harvey to meet someone that Mike didn't think existed.

Saturday finally came and with it, sweet, sweet sleep. Mike had crashed officially at 9:30 p.m. the night before and didn't wake up, even to go to the bathroom. Light filtered in through the curtains in the studio apartment causing Mike to roll over and burrow his head under the pillow. He shifted with a contented sigh and began to drift back into sleep, starting a dream involving Rachel and _those_ always ended well…

_Bang! Bang!_

Mike shot up in the bed clutching his chest in an attempt to calm his racing heart. After determining that the sound was not a bullet being discharged from a gun he slumped back onto his pillows groaning as the banging began again.

"I'm not here!" He yelled as if it would work. The banging stopped briefly then resumed. Mike moaned as he rolled out of his bed and walked over to the door. He opened it to see the last person he wanted to see on a Saturday, Harvey. Mike let his head fall down against his chest in defeat, knowing he wouldn't be able to deny Harvey anything that was asked. He looked at Harvey and gestured to let him in.

"Still looks bad in here." Harvey commented.

"And yet it never gets old when you complain about my apartment." Mike complained. Harvey smirked and walked over to the window. Mike shifted on bare feet nervously. "So why are you here?" He asked.

"Get dressed."

"In a tux?"

"In regular clothes; but not former pot-head regular; nice regular, like me." Harvey said gesturing to his own clothes. Mike let the image soak in of Harvey in a blue collared shirt with the top two buttons undone and black dress pants. Mike shook his head.

"Okay. Are we going on a secret mission for MI-6?"

"That would require tuxes. So obviously not." Harvey said turning to the door. Mike stared after him.

"Five minutes, you better be downstairs." Harvey ordered opening the door.

"And if I'm not?" Mike asked, cocking an eyebrow challengingly.

"I will come up here and dress you myself." Harvey warned closing the door behind him.

With that threat, Mike had a hard time deciding whether to dress or not but all the same he was downstairs in five minutes. Harvey was leaning on the door of his own car, not the town car they usually took.

"Decided to play with the peasants today Princess Jasmine?" Mike commented offhandedly. Harvey rolled his eyes and opened the driver's side door. He settled in and Mike walked over to the passenger's side. When he slid into the car he saw the car seat in the back was occupied.

"Hello Aiden!" Mike crooned. Aiden's feet kicked in delight at seeing the blonde man. The boy was not dressed in a suit today, thankfully; instead he was in a collared yellow polo and khaki pants. "Are we going on a trip today?" He asked in the baby voice he often adopted for the boy.

"I hope you're not going to talk like that all day." Harvey said tiredly. Mike smirked at the older man.

"But Harvey, it's good for the baby." Mike teased in the voice. Harvey slapped him hard on the thigh. Mike winced and rubbed at the heated spot.

"If you talk like that to me again, I'm going to steal your coffee every day, every time you get one." Harvey threatened.

"What do you have Mike-has-coffee-senses?" Mike shot back.

"I have better, I have Donna." Harvey gloated. Mike shrunk in the seat and was silent. Aiden was vocalizing in the back causing Harvey to look at him through the baby mirror he installed under the review mirror. Harvey smiled when the boy's eyes looked in the mirror at him. Aiden squealed and his limbs jerked in joy. Harvey put on the radio to cut through the silence. Mike snickered turning his head toward the window. Harvey gave a sideways glance.

"What?" He barked out.

"Nothing I-I just got an image of you putting on some kid's music CD. You know the one's with the little monster things dancing singing about friendship?" Mike asked stifling a laugh.

"That's never going to happen. Those things scare me." Harvey said deftly turning the wheel.

"So where are you kidnapping me?" Mike asked. Harvey scoffed.

"You got in the car, therefore you willing came." Harvey explained.

"What can I say? I suffer from Stockholm Syndrome." Mike said dismissively.

"You have positive feelings for your captor? I'm touched." Harvey drawled mockingly.

"Who's talking about you? I only have positive feelings for Aiden. Isn't that right buddy?" He turned his head to Aiden who took his fist from his mouth to coo at Mike. Mike smiled brightly at the baby before turning back to look at the road.

"You were so tired before, what happened?" Harvey asked curiously.

"Red Bull."

Harvey's eyes tilted toward the roof of the car then settled back on the road as he turned to the left. "What do you have a Red Bull tree growing on your fire escape?"

"Oh, you remembered I had a fire escape." Mike breathed a dramatic sigh. "You _do_ care about me!" He crowed.

"I only remembered about the fire escape because it's probably the only part of the building that's up to code." Harvey clarified not taking his eyes off of the road. Mike smiled turning to look out of the window again. He saw as the buildings tapered off turning into a sea of trees. Aiden fell asleep miles back and the music lulled Mike into sleep, the Red Bull energy he had at the beginning of the ride dwindling.

"Mike." A warm voice. A slight touch to his shoulder.

"Mike." Shaking him side to side.

"Mike!" The voice grew impatient and a slap to the shoulder woke him. Mike rubbed his eyes and took in his surroundings intriguingly. The carrier was taken out of the car, Aiden fully awake and playing with his stuffed dog. Mike pulled himself out of the car onto the gravelly road. It was a far cry from the paved roads in the city that he was so used to. Being raised by his grandmother, Mike was not accustomed to going away for very long. He rarely left Williamsburg and, since beginning to work for Harvey, not leaving Manhattan. The exceptions to this were the two times he went to Atlantic City, once desperate for money, the other desperate to stop another  man from ruining his life. Both times were not the best highlights of his life but that was the past. Mike took in the little white house at the end of the gravel road, some one hundred feet away. It was quaint and like something that you would usually see in…where were they? Mike thought. He turned to Harvey who was squatting in front of Aiden giving him his pacifier.

"Where are we?" Mike asked coming to stand over his boss.

"Crestwood, N.Y. Upstate." He clarified. Mike nodded at looked at the large expanse of trees surrounding him. Only here three minutes and he was already bored. Mike decided to entertain himself by playing, "What comes up in my brain if I say this word?" It was a game he and Trevor would play while stoned. Trevor would say a word, usually dirty, and Mike would recite the first thing that came to his mind. It kept them amused while they came down from their high. It was interesting to see what was stored in his brain. It was not so much fun playing by himself when he was connecting too many words and phrases so he stopped.

Harvey picked up Aiden's carrier and began to walk over to the house. Mike quickly followed. They walked up the wood steps to the door and Harvey knocked. It was only a moment before the door opened, revealing an older woman, perhaps in her mid to late 60's. She had graying brown hair and muddy brown eyes. Mike took in her features, wondering why they looked familiar; from the shape of her chin up to the curve of her nose to the lift of her e-…oh shit.

He was staring into the face of Harvey's mother.

Harvey's mother, whom Harvey hated with a passion.

Mike turned his eyes to Harvey whose face was as impassive as it is during a deposition. The woman looked extremely surprised to see them standing there.

"Harvey!" She cried shocked. She opened the door more and slipped out. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Harvey shifted the carrier in front of him.

"This is your grandson, Aiden." He said. The woman's eyes flickered down to the baby who had decided his fingers tasted better than his pacifier. The woman looked from the baby to her son with confused eyes. She then opened the door fully behind her and gestured for them to come in. Harvey didn't say anything as he passed, toeing his shoes off before disappearing behind a corner. Mike smiled at the woman and slipped in, also taking off his shoes. He followed Harvey through the hall into a small living room, adorned with pictures and paintings. The green chairs looked warm and inviting against the wood floor. Mike took everything in as Harvey's mother came into the room.

"Come have a seat. It must've been a long drive." She gestured to the green armchairs. Harvey placed Aiden's carrier next to one and sat down silently. Mike bopped on his toes for a moment and crossed to one of the chairs, sitting down. The woman went into the kitchen just over in the next room and Mike could hear the clinking of glasses. She came back in carrying a tray with some cookies and water.

"Here," She said kindly placing the tray on the coffee table. Mike smiled and grabbed a cookie along with a napkin. Harvey's mother poured a glass of water, handing it to Mike.

"Thank you Mrs…um…is your last name Specter?" Mike asked awkwardly. Harvey's mother shook her head as Harvey turned his cold brown eyes on Mike who gulped thinking he just made a huge boo-boo.

"It's Mrs. Peterson now. You can call me Elena, and you are?" She asked Mike.

"He's Mike Ross, my associate at work." Harvey answered for him. Mike's mouth closed and nodded, smiling. Elena smiled back at Mike.

Aiden grabbed at Harvey's pant leg wanting attention. Harvey looked down with a smile, eyes warming over as he looked at the baby. His fingers ghosted over Aiden's arms, tickling him. Aiden giggled and grabbed his father's fingers trying to put them in his mouth. Harvey pulled his fingers away and bopped the small nose.

"Um…is there a bathroom I could use?" Mike asked quietly. Elena nodded and pointed towards the stairs.

"Up there and to the right, it's the third door to your left." Elena directed. Mike nodded with a grin and stood going to the stairs. He climbed them and disappeared, leaving the mother, son and grandson together in the room. It was a tense moment, neither knowing when to begin speaking. Elena sighed and decided to break the ice.

"How did this happen?" She asked, her eyes turning over to her son who was still looking at the baby.

"Didn't you take biology class mom?" Harvey said coldly. Elena rolled her eyes in a manner similar to her son.

"I meant, how is it you ended up with a son? Alexander didn't tell me you married." She commented.

"I'm not married. It's easier to sleep with multiple people if you aren't tied to a person in matrimony." He said, blatantly implying his mother's past. She pursed her lips silently. Harvey continued, "One of my one night stands went awry and I ended up with a son. He's eight months old."

"His name?" Elena asked.

"Aiden Michael." Harvey answered. Elena nodded.

"He looks like your father." She observed.

"Yes, the only good thing out of this travesty." Harvey remarked crossing his legs. "I'm currently fighting with the mother for sole custody." He explained.

"I hope you win. He looks like he loves you."

"And I love him."

"I don't think this is what you wanted to talk about, Harvey." Elena said cocking her head slightly at the other. "The last time I saw you was at your graduation party at NYU. After that you told Alexander you never wanted to see me again." Harvey sighed and shook his head.

"Of course I never wanted to see you again. You hurt dad." Harvey reasoned.

"I was a free spirit, it was in my nature." Elena defended.

"No, you were a groupie and determined to get with everyone that you could." Harvey spat. Elena glared over at her oldest son.

"The same could be said for you Harvey." She retorted.

"I don't sleep with married women. I'm not that desperate." Harvey sneered.

"But you sleep with a different woman every night? How does that make you different?"

"I didn't cheat on my husband!" Harvey yelled. "At least I have the decency to sleep with people who are unattached! How long?" He asked. Aiden cried from his carrier. Harvey looked over and saw Aiden staring at him with watery eyes. Harvey bent over and tickled him in a comforting gesture. The smile that lit up his life did its job once again. Elena coughed behind him, snapping Harvey to attention to what was being discussed.

"How long what?" Elena inquired quietly, an opposite force against his loud anger.

"How long did you string dad along?" Harvey demanded. "How long did you let people into your bed while he was traveling? How long did you lie?"

Elena was silent during the barrage of questions. She stared away from Harvey, quietly thinking.

"Since you were born." She answered. Harvey's face scrunched up in anger.

"Is Alex even my brother? My full brother?" He insisted.

"Yes. You two were planned that way." She admitted. Harvey nodded. He placed his face between his hands and covered his mouth in thought.

"It's like, everything you've done, caused a hurricane to form inside me. Destructive, tormenting, brutal Hurricane Harvey. You don't even know how much it hurt him…what you did. And I wasn't even the one who had to pick up the pieces. Alex was." Harvey cut off, disappointment evident in his eyes.

"But…I can't…I can't be mad at you." Harvey said. Elena looked at him bewildered. "If you hadn't done what you did, I wouldn't hate you so much. And if I didn't hate you so much; I wouldn't feel the need to compulsively sleep with women. If I didn't do that…I wouldn't have Aiden." He smiled at the baby. "My little fire." He said alluding to the meaning of Aiden.

"Where is your friend?" Elena asked, diverting the conversation. Harvey tried not to look immediately appreciative to the deflection.

"Probably snooping around looking for anything about me. I'm not exactly forthcoming." Harvey said sitting straight.

"That seems like you." Elena said when a blonde head popped up from the staircase. "There you are Mike. We were wondering where you went."

"Did you get lost?" Harvey drawled. Mike smiled.

"I didn't want to interrupt your conversation." Mike admitted. Aiden screeched from inside the carrier chubby arms whirling in the air, a sign he wanted to be lifted from his confines. Harvey unlocked the baby and took him out. He then paused and walked over to his mother. He held him over her.

"Grandma?" He said simply. Elena looked at her son then smiled nodding. She took the baby from Harvey's arms and began talking to him. Aiden looked upon his grandmother and babbled back. Harvey watched proudly while Mike locked his eyes on Harvey.

They were there about an hour before Aiden began to look sleepy again. Harvey decided they had stayed long enough and made a move to leave. He placed Aiden back in his carrier. He then went into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took a single card from the wallet and handed it to Elena.

"That's my office number." He explained. "As well as my email. I would like you to keep in contact, for Aiden's sake." He quickly added. "Just because we have…a bad history, does not make you any less his grandmother." Harvey said and walked out of the house, taking the baby with him. Mike was left standing with Elena who was looking at the card. Mike stared off where Harvey went through. Mike took a pen off the front table and walked over to Elena. He took the card from her hand and quickly wrote his own cell number on it.

"If you call his office, you're gonna get Donna, who, from my observation, is not your biggest fan. In fact she puts you in the same category as Cameron Dennis. You know that saying about a woman scorned? She'll never put you through. As for his email; that's a better choice, but most of the time, he doesn't answer. But if you call me, I can't guarantee I'll be able to get you through to him, but I'll be willing to listen." Mike said handing her back the card. She smiled and patted his hand.

"You're a good friend. Keep after him. I may not have seen him for eighteen years but he's more like me than he's willing to admit. He likes you." She said. Mike spluttered and began to stutter an answer when the sound of a car horn honking brought him back to earth. He smiled shakily and went out of the house back to the car. He slipped in the passenger's seat and Harvey sped off. Aiden was asleep in the back of the car and Harvey drove in silence.

"I saw what you did." Harvey said after a few minutes. His eyes were on the road and he had a blank look on his face. Mike looked at him. "You're a fool."

"Baby steps Harvey. One at time." Mike expressed. Harvey nodded and left it at that.


	7. To Be James Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike goes to investigate and is left with more questions than answers.

It wasn't until much later that Mike learned why he was taken with Harvey that day. Begrudgingly, Harvey told Mike on the drive home that he had spoken with his younger brother Alexander on the phone. Alex, as he preferred to be called, was the one that had twisted Harvey's arm and somehow convinced him to bring Aiden to see his grandmother. It amused Mike; Harvey Specter, the best closer in New York, was closed by his younger brother. Harvey didn't disclose exactly how Alex had convinced him but Mike knew better than to ask; Harvey's face was tight and that was a sign that he was uncomfortable with the conversation and that insinuated to Mike that he should be grateful for whatever Harvey was disclosing.

As for the reason why Mike was awoken on a Saturday; Donna hated Harvey's mother. That was putting it lightly. As it happened, Donna was also away with a friend for the weekend but all the same, Harvey told him, Donna wouldn't have come. There were only three people in the world that Donna loathed with a passion; Cameron Dennis, the crooked DA that Harvey had studied under for the last two years of the twentieth century; Dana Scott, also known as Scotty, who, even though Harvey would rather cut his vocal cords out with a spork than admit it, broke Harvey's heart and Elena, the woman that Mike had just met. Donna was a frightening woman, Mike thought as Harvey told Mike about some of the things that Donna had said she would do to Harvey's mother. Some of the ideas were truly gruesome and were a stroke of sadistic genius. That explained why Mike was called instead of Donna.

The unspoken reason was left in the air; Harvey needed backup. The frown lines etched on his face told Mike that. Harvey was uncomfortable being there and even though Mike had not been in the room the entire time, somehow Mike was a comfort for the other man. Maybe he was a reminder of some kin, after all, Mike's parents and grandparents were dead; they would never see Mike's children, should he ever have any, he would never see the glittering, proud eyes as they surveyed the baby they held. Mike had resigned himself to that fact, but somehow, maybe, Alex convinced Harvey that it would unfortunate if Elena didn't see Aiden, because Aiden would never know Gordon, as he had passed years ago. Mike didn't say this to Harvey though; he was already entwined too deeply with the other man's emotions at this point.

Harvey pulled up to the building in Williamsburg and Mike climbed out. He went to the back window and smiled at Aiden even though the baby was sleeping. He then made his way back to the passenger's side window, contemplating what to say to Harvey. Everything that came to his mind only served to make Mike feel that he would get that look from Harvey that made him feel like crap for the rest of the day. Fortunately, Mike was spared from that feeling when Harvey said, "I'll see you on Monday, remember I need those Cagney briefs at 9." Then he sped off down the street. Mike frowned, slightly upset that Harvey didn't even thank him for going. As he walked the two flights to his apartment however, the light bulb switched on. Cagney…that was the key, Mike thought as opened the door. He continued to think as he sat on his couch. Once it finally hit him, nothing could keep the smile on his face.

Harvey had thanked Mike, in his own way. He had inisuated James Cagney, the star of Yankee Doodle Dandy, using his line " _My mother thanks you. My father thanks you. My sister thanks you. And I thank you_ ". Mike shook his head and pulled a stack of papers in front of him working twice as diligently than he usually did.

Sunday passed through, in the way that Sundays usually pass through; far too quickly. Monday rolled around and Mike was sipping his coffee at his desk. Harvey was out all day and Aiden was with Kiara. Mike decided that today was a day to stomp the pavement, get some information for Harvey's custody case. Mike was grabbing his messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder as Louis slid up next to his chair.

"Mike." Louis said haughty placing his fingers against the arm of Mike's chair. Mike turned to Louis with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want Louis?" Mike asked warily. Louis grinned suspiciously as he slammed what looked to be ten large folders on his desk. Mike blinked at the pile and pushed his fingers into the bridge of his nose.

"I want those done by eleven, before Harvey's." Louis ordered. Mike sighed and looked up into the other senior partner's face.

"I have to go investigate, for one of my cases. There are…" Mike flicked his finger up and down as he pointed at the other associates, counting them. "Five other associates who are not doing anything. Give them each two and they'll be done by twelve, just in time for Meatball Monday." Mike suggested standing up and patting Louis' arm as he walked by. Louis stared at Mike's retreating back, seething.

"Just wait till I tell Harvey!" Louis called out, still standing at Mike's desk. Mike turned around and began walking backwards.

"Have a good time! He's not here!" Mike retorted turning back and striding to the elevators. He stepped in with some of the other partners and took the ride down to the lobby. He decided to go to the police station first and start there. It took a bit of string pulling and bribing; Donna told him that she expected coffee on her desk for the next month, but Mike got permission from the station to view the security tapes.

He pedaled to the station on his bike, weaving through pedestrians and cars with ease. He flew down the street and stopped in front of the precinct, locking his bike onto a pole. He strode into the station with confidence toward the front desk. He looked at the officer on desk duty. He coughed once to capture his attention. The man in blue looked up into Mike's eyes.

"Just sit over there and we'll get to you in a moment." The officer said dismissively pointing to the chairs. Mike stuttered to get a response out.

"Excuse…but I-"

"Yes, you need something from us. Filing a missing person's report, a stolen item…you need to wait your turn." The officer snapped looking at Mike angrily.

"I'm a lawyer; I have an appointment with Sergeant Robinson regarding a case I am working on. He is expecting me now. Not five minutes from now, not an hour, not when _you're_ ready. Right. _Now_. As in if you keep me a minute longer, you're going to be hearing from either Harvey Specter or Jessica Pearson, and trust me, they will not be happy." Mike threatened pressing his finger onto the counter. The officer looked over Mike for a moment then turned to his phone. He picked it up, eyes never leaving Mike's. He pressed a few numbers and waited.

"Sergeant Ryan? There's a young man here saying he's a lawyer and that he has an appointment." The officer said into the phone. Whatever was happening on the other side of the line surprised him. "Oh. What is your name?" The officer said kindly.

"Mike Ross." Mike answered.

"Yes that's him. Yes sir." The officer affirmed the sergeant on the phone. "I'll see that he does. Yes sir. Goodbye sir." The man hung up the phone. Mike allowed a victorious smirk to cross his face. The officer cleared his throat looking at Mike with a little more respect.

"He's waiting for you in the surveillance room. I can send an officer with you to escort you." He said. Mike smiled.

"Thank you." Mike replied. The officer whistled capturing the attention of a woman dressed in the same uniform and crooked his finger, calling her over. The woman came to the desk and was quickly brought up to speed of where Mike was going and what he was there for. The woman nodded and came over to Mike.

"Mr. Ross, if you could please follow me?" She said. Mike nodded and began to walk with her down the hallway. They passed through the hall quickly sidestepping the other officers who were working. They came upon a closed door. The officer knocked then waiting a moment, stepped inside. Mike followed her and closed the door. The room was covered with computer screens showing different parts of the precinct. There were three officers in the room, two seated and the third was standing. The one standing had short brown hair, graying at the roots. He was taller than Mike and was broader. His uniform strained against the muscle underneath it. The man turned to look at Mike, his mustache flittering as he breathed through his nose. He stuck out a hand to Mike which he accepted. The hand gripped his fingers tightly pumping his hand up and down. Mike winced but his hand remained locked with the other before he stepped back.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ross." The sergeant said. Mike smiled back.

"Sergeant Robinson. Thank you for taking the time to meet me." Mike said gratefully.

"We here want to help as much as possible. A kidnapping within a police station is not something to take lightly. You know?" Robinson asked rhetorically. Mike just nodded slightly. "I'm just glad the baby was given to the right person, who knows what could've happened if we didn't call Mr. Specter. Now what did you want to see, the videos from that day?" He asked Mike, who nodded.

"Okay. That's from a while ago right? Two Tuesdays ago you say?" Robinson asked. Mike nodded again. "Let's see. Mitchells!" He called to one of the seated officers. The chair swiveled around revealing another man in the chair.

"Yes, sir?" He asked. Robinson pointed to the computer on the desk.

"Pull up the footage from two Tuesdays ago. The time was about…"

"It was 2:30 in the afternoon." Mike said precisely.

"You got a good memory there Mr. Ross." Robinson complimented.

"It's a talent." Mike responded laughing.

"So let's see what we got." Robinson said looking intently at the screen. Mike watched as a woman in a scarf walked into the precinct. She had a carrier with her, obviously containing Aiden. She placed it at her feet and knocked on the desk. She stood at the desk talking for a moment. There was no sound coming from the tapes. Soon there were two other officers coming toward the woman. Suddenly she turned around and ran out the door, leaving behind the carrier with the baby.

"Could you get anything from that Mr. Ross?" Robinson said. Mike nodded grimly.

"That the baby's mother was telling the truth. The baby was kidnapped. Is the officer that spoke to woman here?" Mike asked. Robinson nodded and indicated to the other officer in the room. She stood up to speak to the lawyer. Mike turned to her and nodded for her story.

"She was as tall as me since I was standing up when she approached me. She was wearing a scarf around her head, so I couldn't see her hair, but it was definitely a woman. Mr. Ross the voice was feminine." The officer testified. Mike nodded, a frown apparent on his face.

"Does that help you, Mr. Ross?" Robinson asked. Mike played the video over in his head before answering.

"Yes, that wasn't her, the walk is different." Mike said distractedly. "But it means that this is bigger than we thought." He mumbled. He turned to the sergeant and thanked him once again. As he was walking out of the station he pulled out his phone and called over to the office.

"Harvey Specter's office, Donna Paulsen speaking." Donna answered professionally.

"It's Mike." Mike clarified. She heard Donna sigh.

"What do you want? Miss your master that much?" She teased. Mike smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I've been gone for forty minutes, maybe you're missing me." Mike commented.

"As if. Oh, and by the way, whatever you did to Louis. Thank you." Donna said.

"What happened?"

"He's been so mad since you left. It's causing endless amusement; I just wish Harvey was here. He's practically been slave driver Louis to the associates; I've never seen them work so hard. Harold is conked out in the kitchen because he fainted when Louis saw him eating his yogurt."

"Oh man poor Harold." Mike remarked chuckling, in sympathy of course. "It must be hard to be faced with Dominatrix Louis." Donna was silent on the other side.

"Now I have an image of Louis in leather, thank you Mike. I hope you're ready to pay for all the therapy I'm going to need for that image to be erased." Donna said tersely.

"Well back at you Donna. Because now I have that image and the downside to a photographic memory is that you can't forget these things." Mike shuddered.

"Okay then I'll drop your coffee courier duty to two weeks. That help you big baby?" Donna asked mockingly. Mike smiled.

"Yes it did dear, thanks."

"Anything for you my liege. But seriously, how was the police station?"

"It didn't help our case. The woman wasn't Ms. Montgomery. I could tell by the way she walked…" Mike began seriously.

"She was a woman's man no time to talk." Donna said without missing a beat. He could feel the smile on her face when she said that.

"Seriously. The Bee Gees?" Mike responded.

"You and Harvey get all the fun. Don't ruin it for me." Donna warned. Mike nodded.

"Okay. The woman on the tape walked differently. She was also too tall. In heels, Ms. Montgomery is about as tall as Kiara, which is about as tall as the officer that talked to the kidnapper. The woman in the tape was not wearing heels because she made a quick getaway. The officer was also not wearing heels. So we're dealing with a real kidnapping." Mike explained walking over to his bike.

"Shit." Donna swore. "I'm not a lawyer but that sounds bad."

"Well, not necessarily. McClanahan's case is built around the point that Harvey had something to do with the kidnapping. As long as Harvey has no connection to the woman who took Aiden, there is no connection to the crime." Mike explicated.

"But that still leaves us with the fact that we don't know who this is. And for all we know, Harvey could know who she is. He's slept with half of New York City." Donna said offhandedly.

"Wel-really?" Mike questioned. Donna sighed.

"It's an estimated guess but it bears some truth." Donna said with a voice that indicated she was shrugging her shoulders. Mike shook his head and unlocked his bike. "What's your next move?" Donna asked.

"It's time to play the man…woman." Mike corrected as he clambered onto the bike. "I've got to find something that will convince a judge she's not a fit parent."

"Besides the obvious?" Donna said monotonically.

"Anyone's child could be kidnapped Donna. That fact alone won't help us much. The fact Harvey didn't know about the child can be called into question as well. We know it's the truth." Mike said before Donna could interrupt him. "But it can still be used against us. I've something else to do. I'll swing by later." Mike promised.

"Be careful kid." Donna said.

"I will. See ya Donna." Mike said before hanging up. He put the phone in his pocket and started pedaling down the street. He had another person to see first. He just hoped they would help him.


	8. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike finds Harvey in a out-of-character moment.

Mike had come back to the office later that day, as promised. He had met with someone who he thought could really help them win the case. They were reluctant at first but once he mentioned it was for Harvey, they quickly came around to help. It was all in their hands now, Mike thought as he brought a cup of coffee to Donna's desk. He looked into the glass office and saw that Harvey was still not there.

"Where's Harvey?" Mike asked. Donna looked over at him.

"Something about Aiden. Kiara took him back to the condo. Harvey's watching him now. Kiara was needed for something at home with my sister." Donna explained. Mike nodded. At that point, Harold came down the hall and saw Mike with Donna. He cried out in relief and wrapped his arms around Mike. Mike stiffened and looked down at Harold in surprise.

"Uh, Harold…this is creeping me out. Could you let go of me?" Mike asked. Harold lept back as if burned.

"I'm sorry! Just, now that you're back Louis isn't going to kill us." Harold explained.

"Really, he's that mad I've been doing my job?" Mike questioned exasperated. Harold nodded.

"And Mike…he found your candy." Harold admitted. Mike's eyes widened in distress.

"What." Mike said. Harold nodded. Mike pursed his lips and nodded in understanding. He then tore through the hall, through the bullpen and down to Louis' office. He opened the door, wishing for a moment that it were wood; that would've been a great sound. He stood over the senor partner's desk heaving deep breaths to try and quell his anger and rage.

"Where's the candy Louis?" Mike inquired quietly, his voice seething.

"What are you talking about Mike? I know nothing about any candy." Louis replied staring up into Mike's face humorously. Mike cocked his head and leaned over the desk.

"If you don't give me my candy back, I will never, _ever_ , do another brief for you again." Mike threatened. Louis scoffed and crossed his arms.

"You can't do that. I'm in charge of the associates, I control what you do and do not do and if you don't do the work I assign you, you're fired." Louis retorted.

"Wrong. I was hired by Harvey Specter. He's the one who can fire me." Mike explained.

"We've had this discussion before Mike. You aren't exclusively Harvey's. I recall you saying to me that you don't belong to anyone. So this discussion is moot." Louis argued. Mike leaned in toward him, his eyes icy.

"You think that's gonna work? Twisting my words against me?" Mike asked his palms flat on the desk. "You take this up with Jessica; I tell her what you do with Harold." Mike warned. Louis' eyes challenged Mike.

"What do I do Mike?" Louis asked challengingly. Mike smirked, looking quite like Harvey at the moment and began to press.

"You use him as personal labor. As per the company's policy of the use of associates, you are not allowed to use us as sources of personal labor. Personal labor is defined as the use of an associate as a tool for personal work and/or pleasure. You use Harold as a cleaning lady in your office under orders. That's a violation. I'm sure that Ben in IT could find the tapes of Harold cleaning your office or doing another one thousand and one things you ordered him to do. I'll take that to Jessica, who, as we all know, is not very fond of you right now. Give me the candy and I'll keep my mouth shut." Mike explained. The color in Louis' face had drained somewhere around 'Ben in IT'. His jaw tightened and he leaned back in the chair in defeat. He then bent over and took out a bag from his drawer. He tossed it at Mike who had to straighten in order to catch it.

"There's your candy. Now get out." Louis ordered. Mike mock-saluted and turned to walk to the door. He spun on his heel halfway through and turned back to Louis.

"Oh, and the way I see it. You owe me Louis." Mike winked and turned back to the door. He quickly walked out to avoid the pen being thrown at his back. He put the bag back in his drawer and gathered his briefs, deciding it was late enough that he could go and work and home. He was pedaling on his bike toward the Williamsburg Bridge when he felt his phone vibrate against his ribcage. He stopped at a red light and pulled out his phone. The message on his phone was so startling it made him turn around on his bike and pedal away from his home and into the middle of Manhattan.

_Get over here. Please._

Harvey. He never said please to Mike. Whatever it was, it must be bad enough that Harvey said please. Mike pulled up to the condo remembering the last time he was here was when he met Aiden. He rode in the elevator straight up to Harvey's condo running into the living room. He was met with piercing screams of pain and anguish. Mike looked around and saw the playpen in the corner of the room. Aiden was currently inside the playpen, crying. His face was red and tear tracks were the evidence Mike needed to see that Aiden was crying for a while. Mike walked over to him and crouched down to talk to him. Aiden hadn't even stopped crying at seeing Mike.

"Hey, where's daddy?" Mike asked quietly trying to calm him down more than to get a real answer. Aiden didn't stop; the wailing deafening. Mike stood and saw the door to Harvey's bedroom closed. Mike walked over and knocked before opening the door, relieved it was unlocked. He stepped in and saw Harvey sitting on the side of his bed, shaking. Mike stooped down to see that Harvey, strong, silent, calm and collected Harvey; a man who provoked a convict into decking him just to buy them time; crying hysterically. Mike sat on the side of the bed and placed a hand on Harvey's shoulder, surprising him.

"Mike?" Harvey asked, not quite believing that Mike was sitting there.

"What the hell happened?" Mike asked. Harvey shook his head, taking in a raspy breath.

"He won't…stop…he's been crying all day…Kiara took him to the doctor…he has an ear infection…he's in pain…and…and I can't do anything…I gave him the medicine and it's not helping…" Harvey gasped out.

"Does he have a fever?" Mike asked calmly, adopting Harvey's usual demeanor.

"The medicine helped with the fever…but he won't eat anything…he's just crying…and screaming…and he hasn't stopped…I haven't slept…in twenty-four hours…he hasn't napped…I don't…I don't…want to take him…out because…he won't stop…but I'm…I'm going crazy in here…" Harvey explained trying to catch his breath. Hysterical wasn't even the word for this Harvey. This was stark-crazy talking. Harvey was hyperventilating. Mike sighed and stood up. He pulled Harvey to his feet. Shakily, Harvey stood up, heaving. Mike stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Harvey." Mike called. Harvey kept shaking, his head moving forward and backward.

"I can't help him…he's in pain and I can't help him…" Harvey was saying. Mike took another breath.

"Harvey." Mike tried again.

"I can't…I can't deal with this…" Harvey murmured. Mike was quickly losing his patience with Harvey.

"Harvey!" Mike said, hand flying out connecting with Harvey's cheek. Harvey's face was truly amusing; unfortunately it was not the time to find humor in Harvey's misfortune. Harvey looked at Mike, his mouth gaping open.

"You hit me." He said simply. Mike nodded his eyebrows raised as if challenging him. "Are you crazy? You hit your boss. You're fired." Harvey said.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was on the clock. I'll just go." Mike said. Harvey grabbed at his wrist and pulled him back.

"No, no, no. I didn't mean it, come back don't leave me here." Harvey… _pleaded_? Mike turned back to Harvey. The look he was being given was pitiful. Mike smiled slightly.

"I'll stay." Mike promised. Harvey sighed in relief. Aiden's screaming penetrated the room causing Harvey to panic again.

"See, he's not stopping. I've tried everything!" Harvey bit out fretfully. Mike grabbed Harvey's wrists and looked into his brown eyes.

"Stop. You're not helping him by freaking out." Mike reasoned. Harvey nodded. "Now, you're in here and he's out there alone and in pain. You're not making it better by not dealing with it. Okay? So we have to go out there." Mike said. Harvey pulled away and shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, no…He'll tire himself out eventually." Harvey articulated. Mike rolled his eyes.

"What are you adopting the Ferber method?" Mike asked skeptically. Harvey glared at him. "He's alone and scared and in pain. You need to deal with this. I'll be right here to help you." Mike assured him. Harvey looked over Mike in thought. He was trying to determine if Mike would indeed keep that promise. Mike smiled and took Harvey by the hand. "Let's go." He said. Harvey nodded and walked out.

It took a combination of formula, Tylenol, a bath, rocking, jazz music and singing to help Aiden finally fall asleep. He fell asleep sometime between Mike rocking him in time with Duke Ellington's "Take The A Train" and Billie Holiday's soothing voice singing "God Bless The Child.". Mike laid Aiden in his crib and walked back into the living room. Harvey was sitting on the couch and Mike took a moment to look over him. He was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants that belonged with a suit that Mike had seen before. His hair was lying limply across his forehead instead of neatly gelled away from his face. His eyes were closed but the bags underneath them indicated what he had said earlier, that he was in need of sleep. Mike sat down next to Harvey and poked him in the side. Harvey groaned and shifted but that was it. Mike poked him again.

"What?" Harvey whined sleepily. Mike chuckled.

"Aiden's in his crib. He's asleep."

"Shh." Harvey shushed. "I'm listening to my father." He said. Mike fell silent. The two sat like that until the record finished; Harvey's eyes open and looking off into the distance. The silence followed. Harvey sat up straight against the couch and looked over at Mike.

"Thank you." Harvey said. He took one of Mike's hands and squeezed it affectionately. Mike looked up at Harvey, narrowed eyes curiously wondering. Harvey leaned forward and Mike could feel the heat of Harvey's breath softly caressing his cheek. Mike remained stiff in stunned silence as Harvey pressed his lips against Mike's. Harvey pulled away a second later and sat back, giving Mike space. Mike opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. He then stood.

"You're tired. You should go to sleep. I…You shouldn't come in tomorrow. You know, in case Aiden's still sick." Mike rambled walking to the elevator. He stepped in and left, not looking at Harvey once before he descended down the elevator.

It meant nothing, Mike convinced himself. Harvey was sleep deprived and wasn't thinking clearly. It meant nothing, Mike was certain

But if Mike was really so certain, why were his lips tingling all the way home?


	9. Doth My Eyes Deceive Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike punishes Harvey, Aiden is left with Louis, Louis and Donna quote Shakespeare and Harvey channels Humphrey Bogart.

It was another three days before Harvey came back to the office, giving Mike all the time he needed to sort out his feelings after Monday night's fiasco.

Harvey never did anything he didn't mean, but it was apparent Harvey was completely out of his mind that night. Exhausted and cranky and not to mention Aiden was as well. It wasn't a good combination for a confession, romantic or not. Mike constantly battled with his memories. Ones of his parents, Grammy, Trevor, Jenny, Rachel, Tess, the other associates. All the memories one wants to forget. Many times he was battling with Harvey's memories as well. The disappointed faces, the hurtful words, the sarcastic remarks. Those were difficult to deal with, and harder to remember at night when the caffeine was running dry. This incident was another to chalk up with those memories; memories that should be repressed.

Repressing things is the best course of action for them. It worked more often than not. Sweeping it under the rug and forgetting, but not really.

Mike was reading distractedly his mind not really focused on what was in front of him. He heard voices drift down the hall, speaking rapidly and angrily. Mike stood and walked over to the open doorway and looked down the hall. There was Harvey, perfectly dressed and as presentable as always. The carrier on the floor being the only thing that was out of place. Shouldn't Kiara have taken Aiden already? Mike strode down the hall to Donna's desk, Kiara was nowhere in sight.

"She had to what?" Harvey asked Donna.

"School is starting for her soon. She needed to go to an orientation. She also won't be able to continue taking care of Aiden for you." Donna explained typing out something as she spoke. Harvey's shoulders heaved upwards in a sigh. He did not need this now.

"Donna, I need you to…" Harvey was ordering.

"I can't." She said simply, trying to not suck in her lip. Harvey scoffed. "I had to move all your appointments for the last three days Harvey. I can't move them anymore." She clarified. Harvey rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall surrounding her desk.

"I can't take him with me...what if you-" Harvey was cut off by a curt hand.

"No. I have too much to do today because you're back. I can't watch him. And." She looked pointedly at Harvey. "Don't ask Mike. He needs to be with you for backup."

"You don't think I could handle a few meetings after a couple days off?" Harvey asked.

"Since Mike has been working like a dog since you haven't been here, he deserves to sit at the table." Donna said. Harvey knocked his fingers against the wall.

"I'll think of something." Harvey said bringing the carrier into the office with him. Mike came up to the desk and looked at Donna. She smiled when she saw the blonde approaching.

"Thanks." Mike said. Donna just looked at him.

"You don't need to thank me. Just the usual litany of songs and offerings to the goddess Donna would be acceptable." Donna gloated haughtily. Mike laughed and crossed into the office.

"Good morning." Mike greeted. Harvey's hands were against his cheeks as he looked over at the associate glaring. "Not so good for you huh?" Mike questioned coming to sit in the chair at the head of Harvey's desk.

"I am out of a babysitter and I have a pile of work and meetings to attend. I can't take him with me. And I can't leave him with anyone." Harvey explained. Mike nodded, not indicating he heard the whole conversation between him and Donna.

"You could leave him with Harold." Mike suggested.

"Who the hell is Harold?" Harvey asked frustrated.

"An associate." Mike began. Harvey looked at him as if to ask "and?" Mike sighed continuing, "He's blonde, got Shirley Temple curls piled on top of his head? He sits right across from me? He wheezes at the mere mention of your name?" Mike offered. Harvey shook his head impassively. Mike also shook his head but in frustration. "You don't know any of their names do you?" Mike accused placing an incredulous hand on his hip.

"Mike Ross." Harvey shot back with a smirk.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Mike laughed sarcastically. Aiden cooed in the carrier next to Mike. Mike tickled at his arms before turning back to Harvey.

"You could watch him." Harvey said. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Nice try. I'm going to the meetings with you." Mike was determined. Harvey scoffed.

"What makes you think you can sit at the big boy table?" Harvey questioned.

"The fact that I did all the work for these cases is what I'm arguing." Mike disputed.

"You would be more help if you watched Aiden for me. I can close the deal without you."

"That's not fair." Mike complained.

"It's totally fair. I need something done and you're my associate, you do what I ask you or I order you to do it. Either way I'm getting what I want." Harvey explained turning to the papers Mike had left on his desk. Mike was silent. "Nothing to say? Good. Pick up Aiden and…"

"No." Mike said. Harvey looked up cocking an eyebrow. Mike was glowering at him, his lips pressed into a tight line.

"No? Even if I order you?"

"I'll go to Jessica. As per the company's policy of the use of associates, you are not allowed to use us as sources of personal labor. Personal labor is defined as the use of an associate as a tool for personal work and/or pleasure. You can't order me to look after Aiden." Mike said, feeling a sense of déjà vu. Harvey's eyes grew cold and he stood looking at Mike.

"You would do that?" He said slowly, coldly. Mike stood his ground staring into those haunting eyes.

"You know I'm right." Mike said. They were close, close enough to see the twitches of their facial muscles as they kept eye contact. Furious but calm blue swirling against steady brown. Harvey cut the contact first with a humorless laugh.

"You're right. Why the hell would I would trust my child with someone who can't even take care of himself?" Harvey asked himself turning back to the desk. Mike's eyes opened in shock.

"Excuse me? What the hell does that mean?" Mike spat. "I'm sorry, who was the one that came to your rescue Monday night? I don't recall having a twin." Mike retorted to the turned back of the other lawyer. Harvey pursed his lips but remained silent, the blow to his ego duly noted. Mike scoffed and picked up the carrier, Aiden squeaking at the sudden movement.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked. Mike turned with the carrier and smiled.

"Punishing you for your ungratefulness." Mike said continuing out the door. Harvey quickly followed as Mike went through the bullpen and down to Louis' office, Harvey chasing behind him. Mike pushed the door open and stopped at the desk. Louis looked up at him and then at the carrier.

"Why is Harvey Jr. gracing my presence?" Louis asked tersely, still upset with Mike since Monday. Mike placed the carrier gently in the chair beside him.

"I'm calling my favor now." Mike said. Harvey stuttered and looked at Mike surprised.

"Really? You want me to watch the kid?" Louis asked. Mike nodded.

"Yep." He added in affirmation. Louis looked at Harvey who was on the verge of strangling Mike. He smirked and looked back at the blonde associate.

"You're punishing him aren't you?" Louis asked, his smile showing teeth.

"Yep." Mike smiled widely.

"No," Harvey said in tandem. Louis nodded slightly.

"So giving me his kid is punishment?"

"Anything to do with you is punishment Louis." Mike deadpanned. Louis nodded again.

"Duration?" Louis inquired.

"One day."

"Jurisdiction?"

"Exclusive." Harvey thought that this conversation sounded familiar as his head whipped between the two men.

"What can I do to him?"

"What do you want to do him?"

Louis looked at Aiden for a second and then to Harvey before answering. "Things."

"That's not a legitimate answer." Harvey said angrily.

"Ground rules: Nothing that can potentially harm him physically, emotionally or spiritually." Mike added.

"That's applied to the baby right?" Louis asked.

"Yes."

"Done." Louis nodded.

"Then we have a deal." Mike said smiling and turning out of the office. Harvey stared at Louis for a moment, then leaned over the desk.

"If he's harmed in any way, I will take you down." Harvey promised before looking at Aiden kissing him on the cheek. He walked out of the office behind Mike. He caught the wrist of the associate causing him to turn around.

"No one punishes Harvey Specter." He said dangerously.

"I think I just did." Mike said taking his wrist from Harvey's hand. Harvey glared at him.

"Listen, can I ask you a personal question?" Mike asked. Harvey looked at him with wondering eyes.

"That depends." Harvey stipulated a small smirk on his face.

"Are you a good lawyer?" Mike amended. Harvey's smirk grew.

"I can hold my own."

"Great, then I won't have to worry about you making your living as a singer." Mike retorted. Harvey laughed. Of course the kid would use _Top Gun_ as an apology, he thought. Harvey shook his head.

"Let's go Charlie." Harvey said turning down the hallway. Mike smiled and followed.

Louis sat at his desk wondering what he just got himself into. The baby was still in the carrier, not babbling or crying just looking at Louis. Louis stared back.

"What do you want Harvey Jr.?" He asked sneering slightly. Just because he was getting delight in punishing Harvey for whatever he did to Mike, didn't mean that he was happy to take care of Harvey's child. Aiden chewed on a finger for a moment, his brown eyes on Louis. Louis scoffed.

"Giving me the silent treatment huh? Trying to rattle me like your father? Ugh. I can see it now; little Harvey Jr. in your tailored suits and fancy, full head of hair, walking around here like you own the place." Louis shuddered. Aiden's nose crinkled and his eyes filled with tears causing Louis to get nervous as Aiden began to wail. Louis looked out of the glass walls before standing and going over to the carrier.

"No no, Harvey Jr. don't cry. It's okay. I don't hate you…as much as I hate your father. It's okay. It's okay. I hope he doesn't have Daddy-senses and comes running in to kill me." Louis rambled at Aiden. Aiden cried more, red face twisted and his hands and feet shaking from the tension. Louis sighed and turned around hoping an idea would hit him. It did, quickly and suddenly. He took a shuddering breath and turned to the baby.

" _If thou wilt weep my fortunes, take my eyes. I know thee well enough." Louis recited dramatically, catching the baby's attention. "Thy name is Gloucester. Thou must be patient. We came crying hither. Thou know'st the first time that we smell the air we wawl and cry. I will preach to thee. Mark me_." Louis said dramatically. The baby was staring at him with wide brown eyes, but he stopped crying, simply looking at Louis curiously.

" _Alack, alack the day_!" A voice from behind him quoted. He turned quickly and saw Donna standing at the door. The redhead was wheeling a carriage with a bag attached to it. Louis coughed and shuffled away from the baby.

"I was just…entertaining him. He was crying so…" Louis began to explain fretfully, remembering that he and Donna were still trying to repair the cracks.

"It's okay." Donna said. "I was just bringing you this. It has all the stuff he needs in it and a note from Harvey telling you precisely how to take care of Aiden. To the letter." Donna said putting the carriage against the side counter. She turned to leave.

"You know…we never did get to do Henry the IV." Louis commented twirling a foot into the ground. Donna stopped and gave him a sideways glance.

"No we didn't." Donna admitted. "I got fired and all that stuff with Hardman and you kind of ruined it." Donna reminded him harshly. Louis nodded.

"We could…still do it. Harvey Jr. seems to like Shakespeare." Louis suggested. Donna turned her head fully to him. He was eager. Donna narrowed her eyes leaning her head back in thought. She then smiled and nodded.

"Only because we have an audience." Donna said. Louis nodded. Donna took her shoes off and began to meditate. Louis shook his limbs in preparation. Donna took in a breath and looked at Louis to begin. Louis nodded to Donna.

"' _But hear you, my lord_.'" She began in a dramatic fashion. Louis looked at her curiously.

"' _What_ _say'st thou, my lady_?'" He asked inquiringly.

"' _What is it that carries you away_?'" Donna asked solemnly. Louis sighed.

"' _Why, my horse, my love, my horse_.'" Louis replied. Donna's face twisted with anger.

"' _Out, you mad-headed ape_!" She yelled throwing out her arms stiffly. She shook her head in despair. " _A weasel hath not such a deal of spleen as you are tossed with. In faith, I know your business, Harry, that I will_." Donna said pointing a finger at Louis' chest, promising tone of voice. " _I fear my brother, Mortimer doth stir about his title. And hath sent for you to line his enterprise; but if you go_ -'" She cut off

"' _So far afoot, I shall be weary, love_.'" Louis said grabbing at her hand desperately. Donna scoffed but didn't remove her hand.

"' _Come, come, you paraquito, answer me. Directly unto this question I ask. In faith, I'll break thy little finger Harry_ ,'" She warned taking his hand and bending the little finger of Louis' hand slightly. "' _An if thou wilt not tell me all things true_." Louis pulled his hand from hers, throwing it back at her.

"' _Away_!'" He yelled stopping away from her a few steps. "' _Away you trifler. Love, I love thee not_!" He spat. _"'I care not for thee, Kate. This is no world to play with mammets and to tilt with lips. We must have bloody noses and cracked crowns, and pass them current too. –Gods me, my horse_!-'" Louis cut off. He then turned to Donna again, eyes pleading. "' _What say'st thou, Kate? What would'st thou have with me_?'" Louis asked her. Donna closed her eyes and turned away. She stepped slowly across the room before turning to Louis, her eyes shining with tears.

"' _Do you not love me_?'" She whispered. "' _Do you not indeed_?" She clicked her tongue and her voice grew in anger as she stomped slowly to Louis. "' _Well, do not then, for since you love me not, I will not love myself. Do you not love me_?'" She repeated yelling. "' _Nay, tell me if you speak in jest or no_.'" She demanded. Louis grabbed her hands again leaning in to her.

"' _Come, wilt thou see me ride_?'" He pleaded. "' _And when I am a-horseback, I will swear I love thee infinitely. But hark you Kate_ ,'" He said warningly. "' _I must not have you henceforth question me, whither I go, nor reason whereabout. Whither I must, I must; and to conclude, this evening must I leave you gentle Kate_ '" Louis' hand glossed over her forearm tenderly. "' _I know you wise, but yet no farther wise than Harry Percy's wife; constant you are, but yet a woman and for secrecy no lady closer, for I well believe thou wilt not utter what thou dost now know, and so far will I trust thee, gentle Kate._ '" Louis said his hand ghosting over the hairs on her arm.

Donna scoffed and threw her head back. "' _How? So far_?'" She asked her eyebrow cocked in skepticism. Louis simply drew lines on her arm.

"' _Not an inch further. But hark you, Kate, whither I go, thither shall you go too. Today will I set forth, tomorrow you. Will this content you Kate_?'" Louis asked eagerly.

Donna sighed in resignation. "' _It must, of force_.'" She said tiredly. There was silence as they heard clapping from the door. They turned and saw Harold standing there practically in tears.

"That was fantastic!" He gushed still clapping. Harold's face was flushed and bright red. "You had such passion and chemistry."

"What are you doing here Harold?" Louis demanded, blush starting on his cheeks.

"You wanted the briefs for the Hamilton case as soon as possible. I'm done." Harold managed not to stutter more than four words this time. Louis jerked his head at the desk indicating that he wanted Harold to put the folders on there and get out. Harold quickly sidestepped around Donna, placed the folders on the desk and ran out. Donna smirked slightly and turned to look at Louis.

"That was nice." She said simply. Louis smiled back at her.

"I thoroughly enjoyed that." Louis replied replacing his hand upon hers. Donna looked over at Aiden who was asleep in his carrier. She shook her head.

"The only audience member and we put him to sleep." Donna said.

"Yeah, that's definitely Harvey Specter's child. He doesn't appreciate fine art." Louis commented scathingly. Donna laughed at that, allowing a comfortable silence to fall between them. Donna tapped Louis on the arm and began to walk out.

"I would not object to doing this again." He called out at her retreating back. Donna turned around and looked hard at him for a moment. She then smiled.

"Maybe." She said and left it at that. She walked back to her desk, leaving Aiden and Louis alone. Louis sighed and sat down, looking over the briefs, checking if Harold had made a mistake.

Hours pass in Pearson Hardman like sand through the hourglass. Harvey and Mike came back into the firm after a multitude of successful meetings. Mike had a feeling that Harvey was trying to wrap up the meetings quickly in order to rescue his son from Louis, but Harvey wouldn't admit that. He practically tossed his jacket into the office and strode down the corridor to the other senior partner's office, Mike following behind like the dutiful puppy he was. They stopped at the door, shocked so much they couldn't move.

Louis was sitting at his desk, that wasn't unusual. He was talking, that also wasn't out of the ordinary. There were folders on the desk, they weren't out of place. However what caused them not to move was Louis was sitting at his desk, ignoring the folders, and talking to Aiden.

"You are so much cuter than your father, aren't you?" He said, his voice high-pitched. Aiden giggled and grabbed at Louis' tie. "You look dashing in that suit, you know that? Much better looking than your father. Your hair's better too. You think you could give me some pointers?" Louis asked, poking at the baby's stomach. Aiden giggled and jerked in Louis' hands in delight.

The joke was set up so well that Harvey couldn't resist. "Well, first you need some hair. Then we can work on the rest." Harvey joked. Louis' head snapped toward the door. He placed Aiden down on his lap, allowing the baby to fully begin to play with the tie. Louis coughed and turned his head away from the other senior partner.

"Oh, you're back. I guess you're here to take the kid. Fine." Louis said. Harvey smirked and walked over to Aiden. He crouched down and smiled at his son.

"Hi there." He called to the boy. Aiden's head turned to look at his father. Aiden's smile widened at the sight of his father and he began to stretch his hands to Harvey's hair. Harvey leaned back so Aiden couldn't grab at his hair, laughing.

"Not right now, daddy still needs to work and appearance is everything." He said wagging a finger at the baby. Aiden grabbed the finger and swung it in the air. Harvey stood up disturbing Aiden's grip on his finger. He made a move to grab Aiden from Louis' lap but Aiden quickly grabbed at Louis' jacket, holding himself to the lawyer. Harvey and Louis looked surprised. Louis, not wanting to upset Harvey, tried to dislodge the baby but Aiden's grip didn't lessen. Aiden whined and pushed his face into Louis' chest. Harvey rolled his eyes but smiled all the same.

"This is a day for the record books. The first time a Specter actually wants to be around a Litt." Harvey joked. "I leave the office at 7:30. Make sure Aiden is in my office in his carrier." Harvey ordered beginning to walk out of the office. Mike smiled at Aiden and then at Louis.

"You owe me." Louis said to Mike who rolled his eyes. Mike walked down the hallway able to catch Louis telling Aiden about Hamlet before he turned toward the bullpen. He smiled.

Louis with a kid was kind of cute.

And if someone witnessed had Louis bringing the sleepy baby to Harvey's office and saw Harvey smirk at Louis saying, "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" before the other man walked out, a huge smile on his face at the Casablanca reference, then Louis would tell you that you were hallucinating and to get back to work.


	10. The Debt is Paid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike finds out some interesting information, Louis pays his debts, Harvey thinks they've won and Harvey and Mike need to talk.

 

Louis made good on his promise. Mike was pushing briefs for Louis all day Friday. Mike had gotten a little of his own back. In return of doing the briefs, Mike had asked to dictate as he read, therefore helping Louis in his own way, and consequently making the senior partner now owe him one once again.

Mike decided to go down into the file room, one of his usual haunts because it was quiet, no one liked or willingly came down here but Mike, therefore it provided him all the comfort he needed. He was reading, talking and highlighting at the same time, giving Louis some pointers and throwing in some sneers and jokes for the hell of it. It made the time go quicker, he told himself. As he was beginning to tell Louis a good quip stemming from Mike seeing the word "apple" the door suddenly shot open and Kyle came sauntering in behind a familiar looking woman. Mike's head shot up and eyes widened in recognition.

"Ms. Montgomery!" Mike exclaimed placing the Dictaphone in his pocket so that it didn't fall on the floor. Kyle didn't say anything to Mike; he only sneered smugly at Mike before leaving. Amelia stood looking at Mike, rage evident in her eyes.

"Did you think you were being slick, kid?" She said, glaring at him. Mike stood there confused for a moment. Amelia slammed her hand on the table, trying to intimidate him. Mike simply looked at the mark she left on the papers where her hand connected. Mike looked back at her.

"What are you talking about Ms. Montgomery?" Mike asked, collecting himself. He wanted to conduct this like Harvey, not letting his poker face fall.

"You sent an investigator to follow me! Don't deny it." She warned. "You wanted to see if I slipped up and let something slide by so you could jump on it and use it to take my son away from me. It won't work. You'll never find anything." Amelia was smug. Mike looked at her, deciding that this might be his chance. He could get her to spill and maybe it would lead them somewhere. "You're right, I did. I was so desperate for something. I asked a friend to help." Mike admitted. It was the truth; he went to Vanessa after he went to the police station. "I guess you caught me. Maybe I was wrong about you." Mike said turning away from her. She barked a laugh.

"It's not your fault. Harvey even underestimated me. I mean, how could he think that the baby was an accident?" She scoffed. Mike narrowed his eyes victoriously before turning around again to her.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked curiously. Amelia looked him over, a grin plastered onto her face. She was wondering if she should say anything. Mike had hoped she was.

"Why not? You can't prove it, and proof is something that is needed in court, lawyer boy." Amelia mocked. She settled her hip against the table, leaning against it. "I played your client for a fool." She gloated. Mike was silent; afraid that, if he said anything, he would cause her to stop confessing. "I intended to get pregnant from the beginning; I poked holes in the condom we used so I could get pregnant," she confessed. She then shrugged, "Daddy cut me off, and I needed the money. I waited until the funds began to dry out and asked a friend to help me pull off the kidnapping. I wanted Harvey to find out about the baby. He wouldn't believe me if I told him, but having him investigate himself was so much better. It kept the kid out of my hair. It was going to work like a charm; I would be distraught at the kidnapping and Harvey would want the kid out of his hair. So I'd get the baby and a big fat check every month to use. Harvey wouldn't have to do anything else." She said lightly, as if she had already gotten away with it. "But," she interrupted her happiness with a frown. "I didn't expect him to actually be attached to that little monster. But it's no big deal. I'm his mother; they're more inclined to give him to me; even if I have to settle for joint custody, I still get my check either way." Amelia said haughtily. Mike was nauseous. He couldn't stomach that a woman was talking about her child in this manner, as if he was a piece of garbage to throw away. Mike's face twisted with disgust.

"Oh what's the matter, pretty boy? Can't stomach the truth. Too bad. Your client is going to lose, there's nothing you can use against me. This conversation is hearsay. Your word against mine. He-said-she-said." Amelia pressed, gleefully seeing that she was getting to him. Mike turned away and shook his head. Amelia practically purred at his reaction. "I think we're done here. See you tomorrow. McClanahan thinks we can settle this. I'd love to see you try to settle." She sneered at Mike walking out of the room. Mike shakily sat back in the chair, unable to move or set his sights on doing anything, letting Amelia's words swirl in his brain.

Mike was still for a moment longer, then collected the finished work and went back to his cubicle.

Louis was sitting in his office later that day. He was perusing some of the work Mike had done earlier that day. He had his Dictaphone next to him and was listening to some of the suggestions Mike was making. Despite the fact that the blonde was a giant thorn in his side, he was a damned good lawyer. His detail-oriented nature made him more prone to finding the little things that helped. His jokes could use some work, but not everyone was perfect.

Louis was flipping the pages absentmindedly, listening as Mike was quoting some case that connected with the one he was looking at when all of a sudden the voices began to change. He was listening to Mike argue with, after listening closely and rewinding a few times, Aiden's mother. Louis listened as the woman explained her plan in detail to Mike. Her haughty, arrogant tone, her dismissive comments about the baby. He could hear Mike's own suppressed anger when the Dictaphone picked up the associate's voice. There was another sound Louis could hear but it was indecipherable, Louis simply thought the sound was coming from the device being in Mike's pocket or under a file. It disgusted Louis as he heard the child's mother describe her plan. He wished pain on Harvey most of the time, but never would he use an innocent child to do so. It was wrong.

Louis paused the Dictaphone as it fell into silence, the conversation over. He was conflicted. Should he give the recording to Harvey? Or keep silent. It was none of Louis' business, and knowing Harvey as he did, Louis wouldn't get a word out. However, he should tell Harvey since it directly affected the child's case. This was the "smoking gun" as Harvey called it. This was the break they were waiting for. On the other hand, the recording could not be admitted in court as evidence. It was useless in its current form. If they could find the subsequent proof…

Louis shook his head. He didn't want to help Harvey. After everything that happened, he didn't want to help Harvey with anything. But then Louis thought, didn't he owe Harvey a favor? Something happened during the last few months, also involving his Dictaphone. Could Louis use this as a favor? He hated owing Harvey anything, especially a favor. He wanted to clear the air. He wanted nothing more than to have a clean slate with Harvey. If this is what it took…

Louis stood and made his way to the door, deciding to try his luck. If Harvey listened to him, Louis wouldn't owe him one anymore. That would be nice.

And, deep down in Louis' heart. He had a soft spot for the Specter child. Not that he'd ever admit that aloud.

The glass walls revealed that Harvey was sitting in his chair. He was reading over some of the briefs for a merger that he needed to close later that month. His jacket, having been discarded some time ago, was currently hanging across a chair. His top button was undone but his tie was still perfectly around his throat and the vest was buttoned smoothly against the plane of his stomach. He sighed as the words began to swirl tiredly as he saw someone coming into his office. Harvey all but groaned as he watched Louis closing the door quickly coming to stand in front of the desk gripping something in his hands.

"Donna didn't stop you?" Harvey asked curiously, lifting an eyebrow.

"She's left her post for the moment. I decided to make a move before she got back. It's important." Louis said. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"I doubt that Louis." Harvey said pulling another file toward him. Louis simply pulled out his Dictaphone and left it on Harvey's desk.

"After this, I don't owe you anymore." Louis said simply walking out. Harvey stared after him then let his eyes flitter over to the black and red recorder on his desk. His mind wondered what Louis was up to. Louis was never one to do something for Harvey without wanting anything in return. The last thing Louis had said worried him. He didn't say that Harvey would owe him, as was customary to their natures. He had simply said that Louis wouldn't owe him anymore. Curiosity getting the better of him, he lifted the device up, pressed the playback button and began to listen.

After the final sentence had been uttered, Harvey was shaking with rage. He felt foolish, he felt embarrassed. He listened again, against his wishes but determined to find something.

After the second listen; he felt confident, he felt smug. He caught her. He got her. All he needed was the proof.

"Donna." Harvey called. Donna shot out of her desk and strode into the room.

"You need something?" She asked as she opened the door. Harvey leaned back in his chair.

"I need Mike. Now."

Mike had came into Harvey's office after promptly avoiding him all day. Harvey was seated at his desk looking at some papers. Mike made his way to the desk and stood there. He was apprehensive, his hands shook, whether from the caffeine in his system or fear was unknown. Harvey looked up at him.

"Donna said you needed to see me?" Mike said stifling a yawn.

"We got her." Harvey said smirking. Mike opened his eyes, suddenly not tired anymore.

"What? What'd you find?" Mike asked coming to stand behind Harvey.

"I didn't. You did." Harvey handed him the Dictaphone. Mike looked at it curiously.

"What?" Mike cocked his eyebrow looking at the thin piece of plastic.

"You recorded your conversation with Amelia Montgomery." Harvey explained, unsure why Mike was acting modest.

"I did?" Mike asked disbelieving.

"Yes. You did. Now we can…" Harvey began before Mike shook his head.

"We can't use it." Mike said. "It's a recording; it's not admissible in court, Harvey. I've been looking for anything. There's nothing." Mike said dejectedly. Harvey's eyes sparkled.

"Hey, leave that to me." Harvey assured him. Mike looked at the other man. Harvey was so confident, so sure. It made chills run down Mike's arms. Mike shook his head looking away from the brunette. "Do you trust me?" Harvey asked him. Mike nodded assuredly. Harvey smiled. "Then we move to settle. I've gathered everything we need. All you have to do is follow me and do what I taught you. Okay?" Harvey asked him. Mike nodded again; it was all he could do since he didn't trust his voice to talk for him. Harvey's smiled widened. It was silent between them. It was a comfortable silence between them though. It was not awkward, not awkward at all. Neither wished to speak, afraid to break the placidity in the room. Mike looked around the office, listening to the sounds of Jazz that filled the room. He tried not to think about anything but failed miserably. Mike sighed and looked at Harvey.

"We need to talk." Mike said decisively. Harvey simply gave him a look that showed he agreed with the sentiment.


	11. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike makes his case and Harvey makes his.

Mike and Harvey still sat in silence even more after Mike had told him they needed to talk. Harvey knew what it was about. So did Mike. They were just…trying to delay the inevitable. Mike sighed standing.

"I want to know how you feel…about us." Mike said going by the window. Harvey leaned back in his chair not looking at Mike directly.

"I seem to recall you telling me that I should never share my feelings ever again. Especially to you. Remember?" Harvey said cocking an eyebrow. Mike rolled his eyes at the window.

"I was stoned. Let it go." Mike complained. Harvey smirked at his back. "I mean it, you know?"

"I know. You were very adamant against my feelings." Harvey joked.

"Harvey." Mike cut him off warningly. Harvey sighed.

"What do you want me to say?" Harvey offered. Mike turned to him and walked over to the desk. He sat on the corner and looked at Harvey.

"The way I see it, there are seven reasons why we wouldn't work out. I'm going to argue them out. If you think, after hearing them all, that there is a way to move forward with this, you give me a sign okay?" Mike negotiated. Harvey nodded.

"Am I allowed to counter your argument?" Harvey asked. Mike shook his head.

"We'll be here all night; you take forever to make a point." Mike teased. Harvey slapped his arm playfully.

"Okay, hotshot, make your case. Why shouldn't Harvey Specter and Michael Ross pursue a relationship outside of the comfortable friend zone?" Harvey began.

Mike took a breath in before beginning to steady himself. "Firstly, you are thirteen years older than me. I'm 26 years old and you're 39. When you're 69, I'll be 56. You'll be going through a mid-life crisis before I even hit forty. When I was 5 you were just turning 18. It shouldn't be." Mike argued.

"Age is just-" Harvey argued.

"What did I say?" Mike said. "Second, we are both men. Yes, this is the twenty-first century and blah blah blah, but it stands to reason that there are people still uncomfortable with homosexuality. That brings me to my third point. Aiden. I love the kid but, he's going to be stigmatized with being raised by two guys. There's data that suggests a psychological defect in children raised by two people of the same gender. I don't believe in that crap. It's like saying I turned to pot because I wasn't raised by my parents; but there are people who do believe it and I don't want Aiden being teased by others because of me." Mike cut off, clearing his throat, not meeting Harvey's eyes which he knew were glued on him as he explained.

"Fourth reason. I have experimented with men before, okay? But you are Harvey Specter. Okay? There's like a…bar…that I can't ever hope to reach if I slept with you. I can't measure up to you and I don't want it to be bad for either of us. Remember the whole 'life is this I like this' hand thing you do." Mike mimicked Harvey's hand measurements as he said it. "I don't know if I can be _this_." Mike's hand remained elevated for emphasis.

"Fifth reason, I prefer to stay with one person. That's just me. You like sleeping with many people. That's you. I've accepted it but if we were to do this; I'd want you to choose to be with me. Only me." Mike shifted on the desk.

"Sixth reason, and quite importantly we work together, you're my boss. It's against the rules to date someone who is your boss. I put up with enough crap because you give me more attention than anyone else. I don't need them thinking I sleep with you to get to the top. And your reputation will suffer if you're with me. There will be talking behind your back and…I don't want that. You have enough to deal with now." Mike trailed off, biting his lip in thought. Harvey leaned forward slightly, trying to meet Mike's eyes which were still stubbornly glued somewhere other than Harvey.

"And the last reason?" Harvey asked. Mike sighed closed his eyes.

"I'm afraid. I don't want to ruin our friendship or whatever this is because I'm selfish and want more. I can…live with my feelings…but I don't want to screw this up, I don't want to make a mistake that is irreparable. I do care for you Harvey, maybe even enough to say I-" Mike cut off sharply breathing heavily. "But. You don't do feelings, you don't do caring and I understand that. I am content with us just being friends." Mike finished trailing off into silence. Mike stood up and walked back to the windows, watching the stars in the sky. Harvey tapped a finger to his lips, thinking. Mike sighed not wanting to turn to him. Harvey finally stood up, straightening his vest lapels. He slowly walked around the desk. Mike closed his eyes, thinking that he was leaving, giving him the sign that this was over, there was no future for them. He was holding back his tears until he knew Harvey was gone.

But Harvey didn't leave. He wasn't leaving. He simply moved around the desk over towards the window. He stood beside Mike for a moment, startling the blonde. He allowed Mike to stare at him as he waited. Harvey then turned to Mike, blue eyes were widened in surprise, as he pressed his lips against the younger associate. Mike pushed him away gently staring into the bright brown eyes.

"But…I…uh…th-that is…wha-?" Mike stuttered.

"Are you having a stroke?" Harvey teased. Mike slapped his shoulder.

"After all that?" Mike demanded. "After all those reasons, you want to move forward?"

"Do you even know me at all? Did you think that I would give up that easily?" Harvey asked head cocked in surprise. "Those reasons were full of so many holes that it's just easier to start a relationship to prove you wrong rather than trying arguing with you." Harvey explained; his hands gripping Mike's forearms, ensuring that Mike wouldn't escape. Mike looked away and at the floor, in thought. The stayed like that for a while, neither budging and inch; afraid if they let go, this moment would be over. Harvey could see the gears whirling in Mike's head, the reasons that he told Harvey at the forefront of his mind, reminding him to stand his ground, to not fall for Harvey's charms. Harvey watched as Mike bit his bottom lip gently, as a distraction Harvey guessed.

At least ten minutes passed before either one made a move. Mike sighed and tried to remove his arms from Harvey's grip, slumping against the older man when it was evident his efforts were in vain. "You need to think about this." Mike said continuing to look at the floor.

"What if I tell you I have?" Harvey disputed. Mike shook his head.

"You haven't thought about it enough." Mike argued. "You just think I want to hear that. You want to run head long into this and fix it when it becomes a problem. Damn it Harvey!" Mike spat finally, _finally_ , looking up at Harvey. His eyes pierced through Harvey. "I'm not a one night stand! I'm not a…" Mike cut off, expelling a heavy breath through his nose. "I'm not looking for a one night thing, that's not me." Mike amended trying to be calm. "And before you say anything about Tess, just…don't." Mike's words fell off lamely. "You have a child, Harvey; you need to really think about who you're going to sleep with." Mike had deflected the conversation. Harvey cocked his head to look at Mike who had broken eye contact to look at whatever spot on the floor was interesting to him.

"What can I say to convince you that I'm serious?" Harvey asked gravely, moving to try to meet Mike's eyes.

"I-" Mike began.

"Are you still talking?" Harvey interrupted. Mike rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"This is all a joke to you!" Mike yelled finally ripping his arms away from Harvey. "Everything having to do with me is a joke to you! My apartment, my clothes, my life! This isn't a joke; this is your child's life! I love Aiden! I love my job! I love my apartment! I love my damn skinny ties that you hate so much!" Harvey felt himself smirk despite the tone of Mike's voice. "And I love you!" Mike cut off grabbing at his mouth in horror. He stumbled back and sighed. "That wasn't supposed to be said." Mike whispered. Harvey came up in front of him.

"But it was." He stated with his impassive stare. Mike was silent again, looking off at the floor. "Mike." Harvey called. "Look at me." He pressed. Mike shook his head.

"No." He mumbled.

"Look at me." Harvey ordered.

"I…I can't." Mike admitted.

"Why not?" Harvey demanded. Mike sighed and slowly looked up at Harvey but still didn't meet his eyes.

"If I look at you, then I can't be mad at you anymore." Mike explained slowly. Harvey placed his hands against Mike's cheeks, cupping his face.

"Look at me." Harvey repeated. Mike tried to move his face but Harvey held his jaw steady. "Please." Harvey pleaded. The 'please' caused Mike's breath to catch in his throat. Mike's eyes rolled up to stare straight into Harvey's.

"I'm serious Mike. About this, about…whatever this is." Harvey whispered.

"Whatever _this_ is?" Mike repeated.

" _This_." Harvey stressed. "Is dependent on you. You can dictate how fast or slow _this_ goes." Mike stared at Harvey, stunned.

"You…mean that?" Mike asked slowly. "You're not going to force my hand at all? If I said stop, we'd stop?"

"Yes." Harvey assured him. "I mean it. Does that make you feel better?" He asked. Mike nodded causing Harvey's hands to move with the motion. Harvey smiled.

"Is it alright to kiss you now?" Harvey asked. Mike's lips quirked up at the question.

"I think that would be permissible, councilor." Mike joked. Harvey chuckled as he leaned in toward Mike's lips. Mike sighed dreamily as their lips connected.

Oh, yeah, he could definitely get used to this.


	12. Closing The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Harvey prepare for the showdown of the century, Kyle has some choice words, Mike freaks out, Harvey has it all planned out and suddenly Harold is the best guy in the world?

After that the words flew, with both men trying to construct a game plan for tomorrow's showdown. As they talked, Mike was sure Harvey was hiding something from him. He was used to it, but it did leave him feeling apprehensive. Harvey could be unpredictable during cases. Scarily unpredictable, Mike thought as he recalled the case with Keith, and Harvey gambling the company in a poker game. Mike has learned to trust Harvey throughout the last few months, but when he's trying to win…Harvey could be very scary indeed.

Mike sat at his desk re-reading some of their notes the next morning. They had time before the meeting with Amelia and McClanahan. Mike wanted to make sure all lose ends were tied. He didn't want to think of the consequences. The consequences if they lost. They wouldn't lose, they couldn't; Harvey never lost and since Mike was a reflection of Harvey, Mike never lost either. Mike was still reading when he felt something connect with his head, becoming tangled in his hair painfully.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Mike said trying to pry the object out of his hair gently. He looked it over. It was a bent paperclip. He looked over and saw Kyle smirking like the douche he was. Mike rolled his eyes and threw the paperclip back at him. Kyle ducked out of the way. "Very funny Kyle." Mike drawled monotonically. Kyle continued to smirk as he stood and made his way over to Mike's cubicle.

"I thought so." Kyle said leaning on the partition. Mike glanced at him before continuing to read over Harvey's notes.

"What do you want Kyle?" Mike asked. Kyle scoffed, bending over the wall and grabbing a piece of the notes on the desk. Mike moved to grab it but was too slow as Kyle began to try to read it.

"What, is this your handwriting Ross? It's impossible to read." Kyle mocked as he repeatedly pushing the paper towards and away is face. Mike grabbed the paper and smirked.

"No, it's Harvey's." Mike said and sat back down, gleefully taking in Kyle's scared expression as he tried, and failed, to nonchalantly look around him in case Harvey or worse, Donna, was around. When it seemed neither were going to surprise him Kyle resumed his mocking of Mike.

"So, you nervous?" He asked. Mike slowly shook his head.

"No, is there a reason I should be?" He asked reading.

"Yeah, you're the reason." Kyle sneered. Mike cocked an eyebrow, still looking at the paper.

"Why?" Mike asked dismissively, humoring Kyle. Kyle scoffed and came around the walls to sit on Mike's desk. Mike sighed and swiveled in the chair to look at him.

"You're going to mess it up somehow." Kyle reasoned. "You're going to crack the minute she sheds a tear and you're going to back down."

"How do you know? You have no idea what the case is about." Mike said leaning in the chair holding his hands out. Kyle leered at Mike and chuckled.

"I don't have to, because it doesn't matter. You'll crack and mess up and Harvey's going to be so disappointed in you." Kyle crossed his arms haughtily

Mike placed the paper back on the desk thoughtfully. He then turned his blue eyes to Kyle. "…See, here's the thing about that. The woman in this case, is deplorable, a horrible mother and I have no sympathy for her. But my client, I do have sympathy for him; a hardworking, loving father who would do anything for his son. So if I have to worry about anyone becoming an emotional wreck, it's him." Mike explained looking back to his papers. Kyle was silent for a moment. He then opened the drawer he was sitting on and took out the box of paperclips.

"Thanks Ross." He said as he walked back to his desk. Mike rolled his eyes and made a mental note to stop in the 99 cent store and buy more paperclips. He'd get them to pay him back soon enough. He shook his head, continuing to read without any interruptions. His phone buzzed and Mike picked it up to look at it. Harvey had texted him.

 _Come down to the office._ Read the text. Mike sighed, this was it. He stood and took up the folders in his arms and began to walk out of the bullpen. He turned down the hall and saw Donna sitting at her desk, a guest was with her.

"Aiden!" Mike exclaimed happily. The baby turned toward the sound of his name and squealed when he saw Mike quickly walking down the corridor. Mike kneeled down onto the floor in front of the boy. Aiden reached his arms out toward Mike and tried to grab at the blonde. Mike smiled brightly and played with the outstretched arms, lifting them up and down causing the baby to gurgle. Harvey came out of the office and rolled his eyes at the scene.

"Kneeling on the floor? Get up, you're going to dirty your suit." Harvey commanded. Mike stood and brushed off the knees of his pants.

"Am I ready to go to the prom now?" Mike asked sarcastically. Harvey replied by throwing a punch to his shoulder. Mike winced and rubbed the sore spot. Donna shook her head in amusement. Mike straightened the folders in his arms and took a breath.

"You ready?" Mike asked. Harvey nodded straightening his jacket lapels. The two took off down the hallway; the sound of Aiden's gurgles and giggles a reminder of everything that was at stake.

Harvey and Mike sat across the table from Amelia and McClanahan once again. The woman was agitated but Mike could see she was trying to hold back, very poorly, her smugness at what she thought was her impending victory. Her foot tapped impatiently against her calf, as her legs were crossed. Harvey's face was expressionless, as usual. The two parents glared at each other while the two lawyers…well, one lawyer and Mike, pushed papers forward.

It was the final showdown.

McClanahan looked over the papers that Mike handed him. Amelia looked over her lawyer's shoulder.

"You're accusing her of kidnapping and sexual assault?" The other lawyer asked. Amelia scoffed.

"You're desperate Harvey." Amelia mocked. Harvey sat stone-faced and Mike coughed to clear his throat. He was holding the other set of papers. Mike's eyes flittered between the other pair of people.

"We have reason to suspect that Ms. Montgomery not only knew about the kidnapping, but that she also conspired to enact it." Mike said. Amelia's face twisted in a sneer. McClanahan laid a hand on her arm silently telling her he would deal with it.

"Do you have evidence of this, Mr. Ross?" He asked. Mike nodded and pulled out the Dictaphone. Amelia's eyes widened as he placed the black speaker on the table.

"This is a conversation between myself and your client admitting to the aforementioned crimes. You can listen to it, if you want." Mike said, feeling anxious since he knew what the counterargument was going to be. McClanahan took a moment to listen to the conversation. If he was nervous, he didn't show it.

"Did my client know that this was being recorded?" He asked. Mike allowed his eyes to look to his side at Harvey. Harvey nodded shallowly.

"Does it matter? She still said it and this tape proves it." Mike replied dismissively.

"Unfortunately Mr. Ross, this won't hold up in court. It's inadmissible. Ms. Montgomery didn't know she was being recorded and therefore the court will not allow this." McClanahan explained simply. Mike nodded out of politeness but in his head he was mentally cursing out the other man, calling him every name under the sun. Mike was stuck, but he had to trust Harvey. Harvey wouldn't lose, Harvey couldn't lose. But…Mike couldn't think of anything that could help them, nothing to turn this around. There was no smoking gun this time. Mike didn't find it, it wasn't anywhere. Mike internally sighed and allowed his eyes close. He heard a triumphant chuckle from Amelia.

"What a shame." Amelia sneered. "Wouldn't it been nice if there was a witness?" She mocked at Mike. Mike pursed his lips but didn't respond.

It was over.

Mike was readying himself to stand when he heard a chuckle from beside him. Mike turned his head to Harvey; it was the first sound the other man had made since they sat down. Harvey's face was glowing…literally, glowing in victory. Mike had seen that look many times, but for some reason, seeing it now, at this very moment, made this time the best of them all. Harvey was smirking; his lips pulled more on the left side of his face. His brown eyes were twinkling; like dark amber jewels on a bracelet. His posture told the whole story. He was leaning back in the chair his legs crossed, as if he was relaxing after work; it meant that he wasn't fazed by anything that just happened. It as if he already knew that he won, the second he sat down, and was just playing with Amelia, letting her win. It was Harvey Specter 101; play the man, not the odds. Harvey knew the odds were stacked against them, and he used that to his advantage. Harvey, smart brilliant Harvey, Mike had realized, had a plan, he had one from the very beginning. He wanted Amelia to believe she won, planned this whole thing with that in mind. Harvey was going to humiliate her.

"No witnesses?" Harvey asked amused cocking his eyebrow. "That _would_ make your case airtight, cause mine to fall apart. It's a winning situation for you." Harvey shrugged indifferently. "However, you should be aware that I never come into a situation to close without knowing I'm going to win. You should've figured that out when those charges fell on the table. I'm winning." Harvey said confidently crossing his arms across his chest. Amelia's eyes narrowed so much you could barely see the whites of her eyes. Harvey continued. "I never say anything I don't mean. There was a witness that heard you say all of that." He said simply. Mike's head shot to the left of his so quickly Mike thought he felt his brain spin inside his skull.

"No, there wasn't." Amelia shot back, trying to not show her nervousness. Harvey nodded. He then lifted a hand in the air and crooked his finger in a gesture Mike had been accustomed to. The door opened and Mike could barely contain his shock. His jaw literally almost fell to the floor when he saw the person that walked in.

"Harold?!" Mike exclaimed. Harold stood in the doorway, his blonde curls catching the artificial and natural light that filled the room. Mike shook his head, almost certain that he was high and Harold was just a delusion of the stupor. Harvey tapped Mike's arm, as if he knew what Mike was thinking at that moment causing Mike to look again, Harold was still standing there. This wasn't a dream…Harold… _Harold_ , was the smoking gun.

"I heard everything. I was in the file room when I heard Ms. Montgomery say that she plotted the kidnapping, tampered with the condom, and planned to use the child support for herself." Harold recited, proudly not stuttering any of the words. Amelia's face drained of all its color. Harvey's smirk widened.

"See?" He gestured to Harold. "I told you I never lose. He is the proof that the recording is legitimate and therefore can be used in a court of law. But I, since I'm such a nice guy, am going to give you the opportunity to settle. Right here, right now." Harvey offered.

"What is your offer?" Amelia spat at Harvey. Harvey pulled out a folder from under his leg and pushed across the table.

"You give your maternal rights." Harvey said seriously. Amelia glared at him.

"You can't ask for that. That's not fair." Amelia complained. Harvey's eyes iced over.

"Not fair? You think this isn't fair?" Harvey asked rhetorically. "Do you want to know what's not fair? A little boy being kidnapped because mommy is too good to find a job. What's not fair? A man not knowing about his child because mommy is too selfish to tell him. What else is not fair? A little boy being kidnapped because mommy needs money! What's not fair is that that boy didn't ask to be born!" Harvey's voice rose slightly. "What's not fair is subjecting that little boy to spend time with a woman who can't find it in her heart to love him. You sign those papers; you never have to deal with him again, never deal with me again; I don't need _your_ money." He drawled. "However," he warned leaning on the table his eyes cutting into hers. "You take this to court. I will destroy you. I may not have a specialty in family court, but it doesn't matter and do you want to know why?" He questioned. "Because I'm Harvey Specter. My name alone causes the best lawyers to crumble; they don't need to see my face. I will tear you down so fast, you will wish you took the deal because when I'm through with you, you'll be going to jail for a long time." Harvey let the threat hang in the air. The air was thick and the only sound was Harold trying to hold back his wheezing. Then there was a cough coming from in front of the Pearson lawyers.

"Mr. Specter." McClanahan spoke up. "I'm not objecting to the settlement. But, sexual assault? Poking holes in a condom does not constitute sexual assault in America." He explained.

"But it does in Canada." Mike interrupted quickly. Both people on the other side of the table looked at Mike. His face was surprised at this information, evidenced by the wide eyes and blank face. "That's where the incident took place. In Toronto, Canada." Mike explained distantly.

"You can't prove that." Amelia was shaking. Mike snapped out of his daze leaning over the table.

"Yes, I can." Mike said taking the folder from in front of Harvey. He pulled out sheets of paper with various pieces of information on them. "This is a copy of Mr. Specter's bank statements and his plane ticket. This is a copy of his visa from his passport. These all indicate Mr. Specter took a trip to Canada nineteen months ago. This is a copy of Aiden's birth certificate. If you look at his birthday and subtract another ten months from it you will find it directly coincides with this trip making a strong argument that Aiden was conceived on Mr. Specter's trip to Canada." Mike enlightened the table. "You yourself said, Ms. Montgomery that you tampered with the condom that Mr. Specter used during your encounter. The tampering happened in Canada. Canada indicates that tampering with a condom is a form of sexual assault. Meaning," Mike cut off dramatically to gaze at Amelia. "If you don't take this deal, you will be charged with kidnapping in America as well as sexual assault in Canada. If I were you Ms. Montgomery," Mike said tapping his fingers on the folder in front of her, "I'd take the deal." He finished. Harvey folded his fingers underneath his chin and stared at the woman.

Amelia was still. It could be argued she was dead if you couldn't see her chest heaving deeply. She was simply staring at the deal on the table, contemplating it. Harvey and Mike didn't spare each other a glance, settling on watching the woman. It was all up to this moment, all the hard work, the long hours and the trust. Amelia sighed and picked up the pen. She flipped the pages and signed her name with a flourish. She then tossed the pen at Harvey and slid the folder across the table.

"I guess you're happy now." She stated. She stood up and looked at McClanahan. "Let's go." She said and walked out the door. McClanahan followed without a fuss and the door closed leaving Harold, Mike and Harvey in the room. Harvey picked up the papers and began to walk out the door stopping in front of the blonde associate.

"Thank you." He said simply and made his way out. Harold's eyes were comically protruding from his skull as he stared at Harvey's retreating form. He then turned to Mike, who was now standing also watching Harvey's back.

"He…said thank you…" Harold stuttered. Mike nodded.

"Yes he did. That means he's really grateful to you. Maybe now he'll remember your name." Mike joked. Harold managed a shaky smile.

"If I faint, will you tell anyone?" Harold asked Mike.

"No, Harold I won't." Mike assured him, amused.

"Good." Then Harold's eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground, not managing to hit his head thanks to Mike's quick reflexes. Mike caught Harold's head and sighed slumping to the ground with Harold. Mike then laid Harold's head on the floor and stood.

"Thanks Harold." He said also walking out of the room. He informed Donna that Harold had fainted in the conference room. Donna smiled and called someone on the phone. Mike noted that Harvey was not in his office and Aiden was nowhere to be seen. He turned to Donna and waited for her to get off the phone.

"Where did they go?" He asked. Donna smiled brightly.

"Out for lunch, to celebrate." She said. Mike looked offended.

"And they didn't invite me?" Mike asked. "I was the lawyer on the case!"

"Well, actually Harvey found the smoking gun this time so you can't be rewarded for his argument." Donna explained. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Donna I'm hungry." Mike complained. Donna gave him a sideway's glance.

"Then get food."

"But I have to work. Can you-" Mike asked.

"No." Donna interrupted.

"But I'll-" Mike tried again.

"Still no." Donna responded. Mike sighed. The perked up at his next suggestion.

"But, what if I make daily sacrifices, in the name of the goddess Donna?" Mike suggested.

"I might be inclined to set fire to your crops rather than watering them." Donna retorted. Mike groaned and began to walk back to his desk.

"Remind me never to talk to her when she's PMSing." Mike grumbled. He felt a pen hit his back but he kept walking. He thought he would turn into stone if he looked in Donna's eyes.

Harvey was seated in his office by the end of the day, working on some papers for a division of assets case he was working on. He looked up when he felt that someone was staring at him. Jessica stood in front of his desk smiling.

"What? You have pro-bono to congratulate me on winning my case?" He asked sarcastically. Jessica laughed.

"I could arrange it if you don't drop the sarcasm." Jessica suggested. Harvey rolled his eyes and stood flattening the panels of his vest, his jacket having been shed long ago. Jessica looked him over strangely noting the jacket was not hanging on his chair like it usually was. Harvey pointed over to the couch and Jessica followed his finger to the couch where it was lying on top of Aiden. Aiden was asleep, a thumb lodged in his mouth. Jessica chuckled and turned her head back to the senior partner who was also looking at his son with pride in his eyes.

"I just wanted to say congratulations. I heard the details from Donna. Through Sharon." She added indicating her assistant. "It was thorough as usual. I'm glad you were able to close it." Jessica said proudly. Harvey nodded and sat back down. Mike came running in a second later.

"I got the fil-" Mike stopped short when he saw Jessica standing at the desk, looking as tall and menacing as usual. Mike cleared his throat and walked over calmly. He placed the files on the desk by Harvey and looked at Jessica.

"Ms. Pearson." Mike greeted. Jessica smiled tightly at Mike.

"Good night Harvey." She said. Harvey waved a hand in her direction. She began to walk out, passing Mike.

"Not bad, kid." She said, nodding her head at Mike and left the room. Mike stared after her with wide eyes.

"That's the closest that she's ever going to say 'good job' to me isn't it?" Mike asked Harvey.

"Yep." Harvey said reading the other files left on his desk. Mike nodded thoughtfully and crossed over to the chair and sat down. The silence wasn't as tense as it had been at the beginning of the day. They were sitting comfortably, Harvey working and Mike looking through some things that he had brought with him.

"How did you know Harold was there?" Mike asked suddenly. Harvey looked up.

"The wheezing." He answered. Mike cocked his head curiously.

"The wheezing?" He repeated. Harvey nodded.

"I thought I was hearing a weird noise while listening to the recording. Eventually I discerned that sound was wheezing. I then remembered that I had sent Harold to find you. When I realized that, I recalled that you had told me that when I'm mentioned he wheezes. That's how I knew Harold had been in the room." Harvey explained cockily.

"That's…good." Mike responded once again impressed by the other man's strong logic.

"I'm the best." Harvey gloated. Mike closed his eyes to stop himself from rolling them. Aiden snuffled from the couch. The two let their eyes drift over to the baby, who was now shifting around on the cushion trying to get comfortable. Harvey smiled and shook his head.

"I'm glad with the outcome." Mike commented. Harvey looked up into the honest blue eyes of his associate… _his_ associate. The other man had stuck with him through it all. Never had he let his trust falter for one second. Harvey never trusted anyone other than Alex, his father, Donna and Jessica. He was content with just going through life his way, winning cases and living the high life. It was good; it was the way liked it. No one told Harvey Specter how to live his life.

Then in came Mike. With his stupid skinny tie, ill-fitting polyester suit and briefcase full of pot. With his eidetic memory challenging Harvey's every thought. With his desperate, caring soul trying to get out the life he was stuck in. Mike was a breath of fresh air in his closed life. Mike, with his naïveté and soft nature, made Harvey start to care a little more, live life a little safer. And look where it got him; he, eternal-bachelor Harvey Specter, now, Harvey Specter, best father in New York City.

He was smiling, he felt it. Mike was staring at him inquisitively. "Are you okay Harvey?" Mike asked.

"They broke the mold when they made you Mike Ross." Harvey said. Mike turned his face away from his boss and…was blushing? Harvey laughed quietly adding that emotion to the long list of 'Emotions of Mike Ross' that he had been observing for some time now.

"I…um…I got to go…" Mike stuttered and stood. He walked toward the door and spared another look at Aiden. Mike was smiling, Harvey saw in the glass' reflection. He left without another word. Harvey watched as Mike went down the hallway. Donna looked at him from her desk and winked. Harvey winked back and stood. He crossed the room, put a record on and went to sit on the couch. He silently watched the baby sleep under his jacket. He threaded his fingers gently through the soft strands of his son's hair and caressed his head lightly. The soft music drifted through the silence of the room. His life had dramatically changed. It would continue to change, for better or worse. If Aiden was anything like Harvey, he knew there would problems somewhere down the line.

But for now, Harvey was content. That's all that mattered.


	13. Aiden Michael Specter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden's first Christmas.

It was the morning of Christmas and all through the house, Harvey Specter was hurrying, busy as a mouse. Harvey was busy putting presents by the tree with care, to make it look like Santa had been there. Except of course, Aiden wasn't aware Santa existed and Harvey did it to make himself feel better. Aiden had been given various gifts from the other partners in the office that were now under the tall Christmas tree, which was dressed to the nines. Harvey rarely did Christmas; he would visit his brother and his family every other year and Alex would come down to New York the year he didn't go to Canada. This year though, he had to make it special; it was Aiden's first Christmas. That, and, Donna would never let him live it down if Aiden didn't have the, in her opinion, 'most awesomeist Christmas ever'. Harvey had spent Christmas Eve wrapping presents and sorting through his own from the office. After he passed out on the couch for an hour or two, he got up and began to make himself breakfast. This year, Alex was going to be visiting with his wife and his daughters, Natalie and Gabrielle. He smiled grimly when he realized that this was the first year he wasn't extremely hung over. In fact, Harvey was so filled with the Christmas spirit, he might, just might, call his mother…willingly.

Maybe he was trying too hard with the last suggestion.

A cry from Aiden's bedroom took him out of his thoughts. Harvey walked through the living room and down into the corner room. Aiden was awake and sitting up in his crib, wide eyed and alert. Aiden saw his father come into the room and he lifted his arms to be picked up. Harvey smiled and wrapped his arms around the baby.

"Merry Christmas Aiden." He greeted. Aiden cooed and grabbed at his father's bangs which were hanging limply in his face. Harvey winced as his son pulled at the hair.

"Ow, ow, Aiden." Harvey pulled his hair from the vice grip of the infant. Aiden snuggled against the warm chest and Harvey walked from the room into the living room. Harvey began to talk to Aiden as he was seated in his high chair. Harvey fed him some oatmeal while Harvey alternated between coffee and his own oatmeal, deftly balancing the two with one hand. Aiden took each spoonful greedily. Harvey took in the scene emotions bordering on disgust and amazement.

"Slow down you. It's not going anywhere." Harvey chastised. Aiden gurgled and some of the oatmeal slipped down from his mouth. It made Harvey remember the time Aiden threw up on his suit at the office. It seemed like such a long time ago, even though only three months had passed. Three months ago, he was introduced to Aiden. Aiden who changed his life for the better. Sure there were the late night feedings, and the crying, and the screaming, and the hitting, and hair pulling and…

Aiden giggled and all the negative thoughts fell away in an instant. Sure, there were all those things, but there were also the giggles, and watching him discover new things every day, and the snuggling and the smile, oh God the smile. It was like a connection with his father. Harvey could hardly wait for Aiden to walk and talk and argue with him. It would be like…

Harvey laughed. He recalled Mike's words from that night four months ago; "I just got an image of you as a dad. It's like a little Harvey Specter, you know, all hair gelled and like pinstriped OshKosh B'Gosh." Of course, Rene would kill him if Aiden wore OshKosh B'Gosh but, just the image was laughable at the time. He never thought that it would happen. Him, Harvey Specter, the cold-hearted closer of Pearson Law Firm, wrapped around the finger of the now eleven month old boy. This is what his father meant, Harvey thought. His father said, one night when Harvey was thirty and Gordon was holding his granddaughter, Gabrielle, for the first time that he hoped that Harvey would know the unconditional love between a father and child. Harvey rolled his eyes at the time, but his father, like with all things, was completely right. Harvey knew what he was talking about. He loved Aiden, with his whole heart. Maybe it took a while; like after he found out he was really Aiden's father, but he did love the kid and would do anything and give him anything. He would sacrifice everything for Aiden, even his job. There was just one other person he had ever considered giving up his job for, Mike.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He frowned as he looked at the door. That couldn't be Alex, it was too early. He stood and walked to the door. He looked through the peephole and shook his head at the blonde head that he saw there. He opened the door revealing Mike.

"Merry Christmas!" Mike called. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it too early for you to be awake?" Harvey inquired.

"I say Merry Christmas and that's what you ask?" Mike shot back. Harvey laughed and rolled his eyes again.

"Merry Christmas Mike. Happy now?" Harvey asked leaning on the door frame.

"I will once you let me inside. It's freezing outside today." Mike rubbed his hands emphatically.

"No one told you to ride your bike during the winter," Harvey chastised moving over to let him in. Mike strode in and then Harvey noticed the bags in his hands.

"I didn't ride my bike; I don't have a death wish. I took the train." Mike said going to the couch and depositing his packages. Harvey walked to him and took Mike's thin jacket as it was shrugged off.

"If you had a better jacket then you wouldn't be so cold." Harvey teased hanging up the jacket. Mike shrugged.

"It's on my to-do list. I didn't come over here for you to tease me you know." Mike said, putting his hands on his hips. Harvey copied the pose mockingly.

"Then what did you come over for?" Harvey asked lightly. Mike laughed going to the kitchen stopping in front of Aiden's high chair where the baby was moving restlessly when he noticed Mike coming over to him.

"I had a present for Aiden and wanted to give it to him." Mike said tickling the baby's chin playfully. Harvey came back over and took Aiden from the chair, settling him in the crook of his arm.

"Isn't that nice of Uncle Mike? He got you a present. I sincerely hope it didn't get contaminated from being in his apartment." Harvey said to Aiden. Mike shook his head.

"Its fine, you can sanitize it in the bathtub when I leave." Mike huffed. Harvey laughed again and jabbed an elbow at Mike.

"I'm joking. Lighten up its Christmas." Harvey postulated crossing to the couch sitting with Aiden. Mike sat down next to him and pulled the bags he brought toward him. He handed the bag to Harvey who took it.

"Little penguins, cute." He commented on the bag. Mike shoved him playfully.

"Just open it. It's Aiden's. Just warning you when you want to steal it." Mike clarified.

"I can't resist, really." Harvey drawled sarcastically. He opened the bag and pulled out the gift with one hand, balancing Aiden on his lap with the other. The gift was wrapped in… "Newspaper? With all the money I pay you, you wrap my child's gift with newspaper?" Harvey asked him incredulously.

"I was drunk and it was all I had on hand. Just open it already." Mike blushed. Harvey shook his head ripping the paper. The gift revealed itself. It was a plush monkey complete with sewn eyes and a button nose.

"My Grammy made it, before my parents died. I don't like monkeys much but I didn't tell her that." Mike explained smiling thoughtfully. Harvey nodded, realizing that it was Mike's first Christmas without his grandmother.

"It's very well done." Harvey commented.

"She was handy with a sewing machine." Mike said proudly. "I put it away shortly after they died. It was in a box of my grandmother's things she put away. I found it a few days ago and decided that someone else needed it. Like my monkey Aiden." Mike cooed at the baby. Aiden squealed and took the monkey out of his father's hands, immediately shoving it in his mouth. Harvey laughed.

"That means he likes it." Harvey suspected. Mike smiled.

"I thought he would." Mike said. He then pulled another gift and handed it to Harvey.

"This for Aiden too?" Harvey asked. Mike shook his head.

"No, this one's for you." Mike said pushing the bag into Harvey's hand. Harvey looked at it and pulled out a large envelope. He passed Aiden to Mike, having to open this gift with both hands. Mike took the baby and placed him on his lap waiting for Harvey to open the envelope. Harvey took the papers out of the envelope and read them over. His eyes flickered back and forth as he took in the words on the page. He then looked at Mike for acceptance that whatever was on the page was real.

"It's all true." Mike said smiling. He bounced Aiden on his lap playfully.

"How did you get this?" Harvey asked. Mike shrugged.

"I don't know, but I found it on my desk before we left on holiday." Mike said. Harvey shook his head.

"Donna." Harvey guessed. Mike laughed.

"Yeah that's what I thought too."

"So now…" Harvey began pulling Aiden back onto his lap. He cocked his head to the baby to talk to him. "You are officially, forever more, known as Aiden Michael…Specter." Harvey finished smiling at the boy. Aiden giggled and started to clap his hands, something Donna had taught him. Mike smiled.

"It's all official. He's your son." Mike said.

"Yes he is." Harvey agreed. Mike stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I…home." Mike said slowly. Harvey stood up propping Aiden on a hip.

"Do you want to spend Christmas with us? My brother's coming in with my nieces. You'll like them. They already know all about you." Harvey suggested. Mike cocked his head to the side.

"You want me to stay? But I have no clothes here." Mike protested. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"You can wear mine. Granted they won't look that good on you but not everyone can be me." Harvey said arrogantly. It was Mike's turn to roll his eyes.

"Is this because you think I'm alone this year?" Mike said bluntly.

"Aren't you? I don't think Trevor wants to see you." Harvey said, equally as brusquely.

"I haven't spoken to him in a while. And…yes I'm alone this year." Mike admitted, whispering.

"You don't have to be." Harvey argued quietly. Mike was silent for a moment, thinking about the proposal; then Mike smiled.

"Okay. I'll stay." Mike agreed. Harvey smiled back.

"Great. We have a reservation with some presents and dinner later tonight." Harvey explained crossing to the tree and setting Aiden on the floor.

"That sounds…wonderful." Mike said sitting on the floor next to the baby who was crawling to some of the presents. Harvey settled himself beside his associate and began pulling presents toward him and Mike. Harvey smiled as the younger man began opening Harvey's presents with renewed gusto, ripping paper and throwing it to the side. Harvey also opened a present, mentally filing away this memory to add the countless others that he shared with this man. He even knew what he would label it.

This was the Perfect Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those who followed this story to the end. The sequel will be coming shortly so look out for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I love getting your comments and kudos.
> 
> KatrinaKaiba


End file.
